


lovestruck fools and oblivious idiots

by Justtokeepreading



Series: lovestruck fools and oblivious idiots, the series [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: College, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: Mc is Zen's little sister, now that she is going to college she is moving in with him, and befriends the people in his friendgroup. In which she tries to bring the pairs of idiots together, and may even find love for herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! A while ago I was thinking about how cool it would be to be Zen's little sister, and so I started writing this fic because i couldn't find anything for it. You can read this as if you are Mc, or as if Mc is just Mc from the game, because to me I am Mc aslong as I am playing the game, but anything outside it she is seperate character. I'm trying to give all couples an eqoul amount of plot, so I'm sorry if you came for just one of them, for those of you that are worried that this won't be updated, ( the last fic i tried to write only has one chapter, writing is hard okay T T ) I actually allready have six other chapters written which inly need to be proofread and edited, and I have a general idea in which direction the story is going.  
> Sorry this was so long, you probably won't even read all of this, anyways, enjoy my shitty writing!  
> (Also please keep in mind that English is not my first language and if I have any mistakes then I would appreciate it if you pointed them out to me so that I can correct them.)

Mc knocked on the apartment door.  
She was very nervous even though it was her brother's apartment. Hyun, her older brother, had left their parents home last year. He couldn't stand the way they treated him, and more then anything in the world he wanted to act. So he left. Mc couldn't follow him because she was still in high school. But now, now she graduated and she took her stuff and left. Hyun had promised her a place to stay and she gladly accepted it, no one was going to keep her or her brother from doing what she wanted.  
And now she would get to see him after six long months of just phone calls and messages.  
The door openend, and there stood her brother. He immediately went to hug her.  
"Mc! I missed you."  
Mc laughed and hugged him tight. "I missed you too Hyun."  
Before she could do anything, he had already taken her bags from her and walked inside.  
"Come on in, your room is just about ready, I just need to do some last minute cleaning."  
"I can do that myself big bro, besides, you look tired. You're not overworking yourself, are you?"  
Hyun laughs awkwardly, "it's not easy to be a college student and part time actor at the same time, and i had to make enough money for a two bedroom apartment."  
Mc sighs, "stop trying to do everything by yourself, I might be your little sister but that doesn't mean I'm not going to work. I'll look for a job as soon as possible."  
"No, you are a lady and my sister, so you are going to focus on college."  
Mc sighs again, but she knows that Hyun is far too stubborn, and he also has a stupid knight complex which makes him want to treat every woman like a princess.  
Now that she stopped arguing with her brother, mc finally has a chance to properly look at the appartement. It's not very big, the windows are high up because it's partly underground, but the joined kitchen and living room make it cozy and homely.  
"My bedroom is over there," Hyun points to one of the doors, "the bathroom, which we share, is in the middle and your room is at the end. It's not very big, but it should have have enough space to be comfortable."  
Mc opens the door to her bedroom, it is a little small, but she doesn't need a lot if space, besides, now that she lives with her brother she won't want to stay in her room all the time. The bed is already made, and the closet and desk are both white, ready for her to use.  
"I love it"! Mc exclaims, and she hugs her brother again.  
Hyun laughs and hugs her back, "I'm glad, let's put your stuff away so we can get groceries."  
Mc frowns, "don't you have anything in the fridge?"  
Hyun looks away, "I kind of only have water and beer right now."  
Mc softly hits his arm, "you idiot, you can't live of that alone, it's not healthy."  
"I also smoke cigarettes, so it's not just that."  
"That's even worse, we're going shopping right now," mc drags Hyun with her. Although she's mad at him for not eating properly, she's also very happy, probably the happiest she's ever been. Their parents can't tell them what to do anymore, they're free, and it's going to be awesome.  
____

The first day of college. Every first day in school is bad, but the worst one is when the very first one, the first day ever at that school. The day that you know no one, and for someone that's a little shy like Mc, it's even worse.  
Her brother doesn't have this problem, he can charm everyone he meets, Mc is sometimes a little jealous because of this, but some people are just better at social stuff then others.  
"Ready to go?" Hyun brings her out of her thoughts, he's already wearing his leather jacket, his book bag is slung over his should and he's holding two motorcycle helmets.  
"Yeah, just a little nervous," mc admits, she accepts the helmet he offers her.  
"Don't worry, everyone is nice, and if they're not than I'll beat them up." He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.  
Mc laughs, "please don't, they'll mess up your face."  
"Then I'll just need to hit them and run," Hyun strikes a pose. "Let's go, don't wanne be late on the first day, do we?"  
They get on Hyun's motorcycle, Mc hugs her brother tightly so she doesn't fall of, the speed still scares her a little, but the familiar smell of leather comforts her.  
They're getting closer, and the sick feeling in her stomach starts to get worse, all she can do is push it down.

The ride isn't that long, only fifteen minutes, and they arrive on campus with plenty of time left.  
Hyun takes the helmet from mc, and starts to walk towards one of the buildings. Mc hesitates. And hyun turns around.  
"What are you waiting for? Do you not know where you need to go?"  
"No, I do," Mc bites her lip, "there are just so many people here."  
Hyun walks to her and wraps his arm around her, "you'll do fine sis, here, a kiss for good luck," he kisses the top of her head. "But we really do need to get going now or we'll both be late."  
Mc nods, and gathering all the courage she has, she starts to walk to her first course.

____

Her classroom isn’t very hard to find, and she also has a map, so that makes it even easier. Mc decides to sit in the back of the classroom, still close enough to hear and see everything, but just enough to the back and the side so that she won’t get called on easily. She only just per her stuff down when a blonde boy gets her attention.  
"Hi, mind if I sit here?" He points to the seat next to her.  
Mc nods, and the blonde boy almost falls into the chair, his bag hits the table with a thud.  
"I’m Yoosung by the way," he extends his hand to her.  
"Nice to meet you Yoosung, my name is Mc." She shakes his hand.  
They don’t have a lot more time to talk, because the professor comes in and announces that he wants to start his class. The good thing about college is that the professor is the only one to introduce himself, and that they only need to hold up their had and say present when he calls their names. No awkward introductions that no one really cares about.  
There are only ten minutes left, but the professor doesn’t really seem to care anymore, so he just dismisses them. Yoosung pulls Mc with him.  
"Let’s have lunch together, I know some people from the other years, they’re all really nice."  
Mc doesn’t really have a chance to say no, because he’s already pulled her into the cafeteria. To her surprise he drags her towards a table where her brother is talking to some people. There are six people at the table.  
"Hi guys, look I brought a friend." Yoosung happily exclaims to the people sitting at the table.  
A guy with red hair and golden eyes takes yoosung into a headlock.  
"Look at you Yoosung!" Your first day and you already have a friend, he proceeds to wipe away a fake tear, "they grow up so fast."  
Hyun looks at me, and then at Yoosung, "huh, how do you too know each other?"  
"We’re in the same class." Mc explains to him.  
"Zen, you already know Mc?" Yoosung looks between is confused.  
"Who’s zen?" Since when do I know someone with that name. Mc wonders.  
"It’s my nickname," Hyun explains, "I actually kind of prefer it to my own name. Do you mind?"  
"No, I think it suits you. Should I call you zen from now on?" Mc asks him, "zen really does suit him."  
"I wouldn’t mind."  
"Alright Zenny," Mc winks at her brother and he groans.  
"Mc you can sit next to me!" Yoosung tries get Mc to sit next to him, but Zen stops him.  
"No, Mc can sit nice and safe between me and Jaehee." and he almost shoves her into the chair.  
The guy with the black hair coughs, as if he tries to catch everyones attention.  
"Zen we all get that you’re protective of woman, but what you’re doing to your girlfriend now is simply going too far."  
Mc takes out her water bottle, what the guy says is true, her brother can be a bit too overprotective at times, it probably one of the reasons why she never had a…  
Wait a minute?  
GIRLFRIEND?!  
Mc chokes on her water, "why would you think we’re a couple?" Zen asks the guy, he also seems shocked with what he said.  
"Isn’t it obvious, you're very protective of her, and I saw you too arrive together, you even kissed her head." The guy seemed very annoyed with that fact.  
"How did you know we arrived together," Zen tenses up.  
"I was walking by, I was going to wait for you but you took too long."  
"Like I'd want to walk with you, trust fund kid," zen mumbles.  
Yoosung pipes in. "Zen, why didn't you tell us you have a girlfriend? It's not fair, I also want a girlfriend."  
"Because she's not my girlfriend, she's my sister. Remember I told you guys my sister was going to live with me. Didn't I?"  
The guy with the black hair seems to relax.  
"Knowing you, you were probably too busy with riding that deadly motorcycle." The black haired guy says without looking up from his phone.  
"No one asked you, anyways, guys, this is my baby sister Mc. Mc, these are my friends. You already know yoosung. The red head is Seayoung buy we call him seven," seven bows to Mc, "next to seven is his twin brother Searan," Mc now notices the boy with the white hair.  
"The guy with the blue hair is V," V reaches over the table, "it's very nice to meet you Mc," Mc shakes his hand.  
"Jaehee is sitting next to you," Zen continuous, the girl with the long brown hair smiles at Mc and she smiles back.  
"And lastly, that jerk is Jumin," Zen waves a hand at the guy with the black hair.  
Jumin looks up from his phone and nods at Mc, she doesn't really no what to do so she just nods back.  
"I won't forgive you guys if you try anything with her," Zen glares at his friends to prove his point.  
"I have no intention to try anything with your sister," Jumin say while looking very disinterested.  
Seven puts his arms arounds Mc's shoulders, "try what?" He asks Zen with a smirk.  
Zen just sighs, knowing his friend is only trying to annoy him, "just don't hurt her alright?"  
Seven nods, slightly disappointed he couldn't get a reaction from Zen, and moves to sit besides Yoosung.  
Everybody moves on to lunch, chatting about this and that, Mc felt a little left out because the others seemed to know each other very well, but they kept involving her in the conversation, asking for her opinion on this or that.

Someone comes barging into the cafeteria, yelling loudly.  
"Luciel why the fuck did you hack the school website on the first goddamn day. I know you’re here you little shit."  
Seven tries to hide behind the others, the person doesn’t see him.  
"Well, that’s my que to get out of here, see you guys later!" And he quickly runs off.  
"Next time use Elizabeth the 3rd instead of that long cat!" Jumin screams after him.  
The person sees Seven and starts to run after him, "get back here right now, don’t make me use my taser, they say while running."  
"Who was that?" Mc asks.  
"That’s Vanderwood, they’re the school counselor."  
"Are they a man or a woman?"  
Zen shrugs, "that’s a bigger mystery than why they hired them."

After lunch mc has another class with Yoosung, and he excitedly drags her of again, she waves good bye to the rest of the group and they all wave back.  
____

After school mc has to walk home, Zen was going to work until at least dinner time, and maybe even later.  
It's not a long walk, only about 30 minutes it she can go shopping for groceries on the way there, just because he won't let her work doesn't mean that she can't at least make him dinner.  
While Mc is grocery shopping she gets a call from her brother, "hey Zen," she cheerfully says to her brother.  
"Mc, are you safe?" Is the first thing he asks her.  
"I'm just shopping for groceries don't be so overprotective." Mc sighs.  
"Heh, just checking, I just don't want anything to happen to you. You remember the people that were there at lunch?"  
"Yes, what about them?"  
"They all wanted to get dinner together so that they could get to know you better, so we're all meeting at our apartment later. You don't need to cook dinner, we'll get take out on the way."  
"Take out isn't very healthy, why don't I cook a big healthy meal for all of us. It will taste better too."  
Zen laughs at his sister, of course she would want to cook for all of them, "alright, but don't do everything in advance so that the others can help out too, deal?"  
"Deal, it will be the tastiest food they've ever tasted."  
"Well what else can it be when you're the one making it."  
"I'll see you later then, bye."  
"Good bye."  
Mc smiles, maybe she should make dessert to, a cake or something.

_____

Mc was busy with the preparations for dinner. Even though zen told her not to do everything she still wanted to get some of it done. Everyone should arrive in about an hour.  
There was a knock on the door, Mc made sure nothing could get burned while she checked it, peeking through the little hole in the door she saw the girl from lunch, Jaehee. Mc opened the door for her. Both girls looked at each other awkwardly for a liitle while, until Jaehee broke the silence.  
"Um, Zen asked me to be here early so you wouldn't be alone with one of the guys, her face is half hidden behind her hair."  
"My brother is too protective, come on in Jaehee, do you want help with dinner?" Mc motions for her coat and hangs it next to her own.  
"I would love to, but I'm not a very good cook," Jaehee seems to relax a little.  
"That doesn't matter, I'll give you directions."  
Jaehee smiles at Mc, "than I'm happy to help." Mc smiles back.  
They both get to work in the kitchen, Jaehee follows all of Mc's directions.  
"Have you seen one of your brothers plays yet? He's really talented." Jaehee asks Mc while they everything they used of the cake that is now in the oven.  
"No, our parents kept us apart when he graduated, and he only started getting big roles during that time. so.." Mc starts to look a little sad, the time that she was alone with her parents is one she would prefer to forget.  
Jaehee is a little startled by her reaction, "we could go watch his next one together, and I have all his dvd’s," she tries to cheer her up.  
Mc smiles at her, "I would love that." They look into each others eyes, neither of them say anything.  
The moment is broken when there is knock at the door, and both girls look away blushing.  
"I’m going to open the door," Mc wipes her hands on her apron, "please watch the cake."  
Jaehee nods and Mc walks towards the door, and opens it. It’s seven and Yoosung, seven is holding a box with something, and Yoosung has multiple bottles of dr. pepper.  
"I brought the good food!" Seven exclaims while walking in, Yoosung sends Mc an apologetic look.  
"Sorry, he always does this, it takes some getting used to. We brought snacks," he holds up the bottles.  
Mc laughs, "don’t worry, I think he’s funny, and thank you we don’t have a lot of soda, and I didn’t know what you guys would want to drink."  
"You’re welcome." Yoosung beams at her.  
Mc has just closed the door when there is another knock, this time it’s Jumin, V and Zen.  
"I told you that i could get here on my own, you two didn’t need to come get me."  
"If we hadn’t come and gotten you than you would’ve stayed there for another couple of hours working over time. Now you won’t trouble your sister."  
Zen mumbles something that sounds an awful lot like trust fund jerk.  
V comes in first, he hands Mc the bouquet of colourful flowers he’s holding.  
"Thank you for having us over for dinner."  
Mc accepts the flowers, "thank you, they’re beautiful."  
Jumin comes in next, Mc can now see that he’s holding an expensive bottle of wine.  
"I would give you this already but you seem to have your hands full."  
"Why are you guys giving me things? you didn’t need to do that."  
"It’s polite to bring something for your hostess," Jumin hangs his coat while Zen steps inside.  
"Hey I’m also the host, why don’t you give me anything?" Zen closes the door behind him.  
"You wouldn’t have accepted it so why bother."  
Mc notices that Jumin looks a bit sad when he says that.  
Zen grumbles, hangs his coat and walks into the living area.  
"Jaehee and I already made dessert. You guys can all help with dinner," Mc takes a vase out of the cupboard to put the flowers in, and sets the bottle of wine on the counter.  
"Seven isn’t your brother coming?"  
Seven, who was in a conversation with Yoosung gets quiet all of a sudden.  
"No he wasn’t feeling well so he stayed home."  
"Oh, allright, please tell him to feel better, hopefully he’ll come next time!"  
Seven lights up again, "yeah I’ll tell him, I’m sure he’ll be here next time."

____

Everybody helps with making dinner, except Jumin because he cut himself trying to slice the ingredients. Zen is the one treating his wounds.  
"How can a grown man not know how to cut food," he scolds him while putting on a band aid.  
"I have a cook prepare all my meals so I never needed to."  
"Damn rich brat, you need to learn how to cook your own food."  
"Why don't you teach him, Zen?" Mc pipes in.  
"Why would I teach him when he can just hire someone for that too." Zen packs the first aid kit and gets back up.  
"I wouldn’t mind you teaching me."  
"Well you have a cat, and right now I can just barely stand being close to you." Zen walks into the bathroom to put away the firs aid kit. Jumin looks hurt again.  
"Do you hate my brother?" Mc whispers to Jumin.  
"No, why would you think that?"  
"You don’t seem to like it when’s he’s close to you, so I thought.."  
"I don’t mind him being close to me at all," he looks away.  
Something in Mc’s mind clicks. "Do you have a crush on him?"  
Jumin blushes and tries to avoid her gaze, "I have no idea what you are talking about, I only see him is a friend and nothing more."  
"You’re blushing, yes you do have a crush on him!" Mc squeals.  
Zen gets back into the living area and glares at Jumin when he sees how close Mc is standing to him.  
"Don’t try to hit on my sister you jerk."  
"I wasn’t hitting on her, Zen," he rubs his temple.  
Zen crosses his arms, "good," he walks to Mc and hugs her from behind, "she’s far too young for a boyfriend."  
"Bro I’m 18 years old, I’m an adult."  
All of a sudden seven get’s in on the conversation.  
"Jumin wasn’t hitting on Mc because he does gay!"  
"Seven what does that even mean?"  
Seven dabs instead of answering the question


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc gets to know Saeran a little better, while Seven and Yoosung play a prank that doesn’t end as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again so so sorry for the tag that went wrong at first, so I am posting this chapter a little earlier as an apoligy, and I will update at the scheduled time wich is just in a few days. I think some people might have already been confused because there were two with Mc, and Mc notices and mentions that Jumin has a crush on her brother. I screwed up pretty badly.  
> But yeah everyone here is gay except for V but Rika just isn't there and they broke up.  
> Anyways enjoy this extra chapter, which also has an ending that you would probably hate to have to wait a week for to read what happens next. (I really like it)  
> Sorry this got long again.  
> P.s. Saeran's name was wrongly spelled (through out my entire draft I meed to fix everything) but it is fixed in what is here and I might fix it in the first one but that one is only twice so whatever.  
> Enjoy!

The next day they all hang out at lunch again, but once again Saeran isn't there.  
"Hey Seven is your brother still sick?" Mc asks him while she munches on a sandwich.  
"Yeah, he gets this a lot, so don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be back tomorrow."  
"Oh, allright," still, she thinks to herself, someone should take care of him shouldn’t they?  
"Hey Seven why don’t we try going out this weekend? maybe we’ll both get a girlfriend."  
"I could be your girlfriend Yoosung," Seven bats his eyelashes at him, "I'll even wear my prettiest dress for you."  
Yoosung blushes, "Seven stop joking around."  
Seven laughs, "sure, we could also go watch that movie you wanted to see."  
Yoosung fists pumps, "aw yeah, bring honey buddha chips!"  
Seven fakes being offended and holds a hand over his heart, "how dare you suggest that I would not sneak honey buddha chips and dr. pepper into the cinema."  
Mc pipes in, "aren’t those chips really rare? I never see them at the grocery store."  
"Haha, so you would like to know where I got my chips," seven strokes his chin like he has a goaty. "I shall never tell you!"  
Jaehee face palms, "you really are a drama queen."  
"I am the drama god!" he strikes pose, flexing his arms.  
Yoosung laughs at him, Mc giggles and Jaehee just sighs.  
Meanwhile Zen and Jumin are having an argument.  
"Cat’s are better creatures than humans. I don’t understand why you hate being around the so much."  
"I don’t hate them I’m just allergic you stupid jerk, I just don’t want my perfect face all snotty and swollen."  
Jumin seems to mutter something but when Zen asks him to repeat himself he says nothing.  
"Am I the only one that thinks they make a cute couple?" Mc asks Jaehee.  
"Seven and I have a betting pool actually, want in?"  
"No thank you, I don’t bet, why aren’t Yoosung, Searan and V a part of it?"  
"V doesn’t think it’s right to bet about when to people will get together, Yoosung is too oblivious to see when anyone has feelings for someone else, else wise he would probably already have a girlfriend. And Saeran just wants his own brother to stop pining." Jaehee explains with a shrug.  
"I’m actually a little surprised that you’re betting on them Jaehee, I assumed that you might have a crush on my brother too."  
Jaehee looks puzzled, "what gave you that idea?"  
"Well you’ve seen all his shows, and I think he’s the only one besides V that doesn’t annoy you that much."  
"I respect your brother as an actor but I could never be in a relationship with him, this might sound weird but he’s always kind of felt like a brother. When I first became friends with everyone he made sure I was never alone with another guy because according to him all men are wolves."  
Mc laughs, "yup, that’s my brother, I think I get it. And let me guess, seven has a crush on Yoosung."  
Jaehee sighs again, "yeah, but he’s too scared to do anything about it, and Yoosung is so oblivious that he wouldn’t understand someone liked him even if they shouted it at his face."  
They both giggle at this, they were surrounded by lovestruck fools and oblivious idiots.

____

Mc decided to visit Saeran after her classes, she got the address from yoosung, saying that she wanted to have everyones information in case anything happend, and she first went home to make some soup for him.  
After a short bus ride with a thermos filled with hot soup, she arrived in front of Seven and Saeran’s home.  
When she first rang the doorbell it spoke back.  
"Please say, honey buddha chips are the most heavenly thing to ever exist in Arabic, to unlock the door."  
But before she can even say anything she hears another voice.  
"Who’s there?"  
"Saeran? Is that you? It’s Mc! I heard you were sick so I brought some soup."  
"Give me a second."  
The door opens and Saeran let’s her in.  
"Should you be out of bed? Seven said that you were sick."  
"Searan looks away from her, well, my body isn’t sick, not really."  
"What do you mean?" Saeran leads Mc into the kitchen and motions for her to sit down as he starts making tea.  
"Don’t worry about it, I feel bad now that you came here for me for nothing." He puts a mug filled with tea in front of her.  
"I’m sure you have a reason for not going to your classes, do you want to talk about it?"  
Saeran shakes his hand, "not really, besides, it’s not that important."  
"Just know that you can talk to me if you want to," Mc hands the thermos to Saeran, "here, I hope it makes you feel better."  
Saeran smiles at her, "thank you."  
They chat while they drink their tea, when Mc looks at the time she realises it’s already pretty late, and Zen would probably be worried if she’s not home before dark.  
Saeran seems to notice, "I’ll walk you to the busstop."  
"Oh you don’t need to, It’s still pretty light out."  
But Saeran already has his coat on, "it’s the least I could do for the soup, besides, I’m pretty sure your brother would kill me if he ever finds out I let you go alone."  
So they walk to the busstop together, Saeran waves at Mc when it’s starts driving away, and he walks back to the house.

____

Zen was home early, but Mc wasn’t home yet.  
Where could she be? It’s not safe for her to be out alone.  
Just when he wants to call her he can hear the key in the door, and his sister is back.  
Zen immediately runs at her and hugs her.  
"Mc where were you, you know you can't be alone at night, what am I supposed to do if anything happend to you?"  
Mc tries to get out of Zen’s grip, "bro, you're hugging me a bit too tight, and I just brought Saeran some soup, he was a perfect gentle men and even brought me too the busstation."  
Zen sighs in relief and releases his death grip, "you really had me worried Mc, I though… Wait? You were alone with Saeran? That’s not any better."  
Mc hits his arm lightly, "stop thinking all guys want the same thing, besides, he’s our friend."  
"He’s a guy." Zen exclaims.  
"Still, that's no real reason just a prejudice," Mc crosses her arms, "also not all guys are interested in me, especially not out friends, just stop being so over protective."  
"Sorry, I just kind of panicked, and I don't want anything to happen to you."  
Mc hugs her brother, "I get that you were worried but stop being so protective over me, especially when we’re with the others, they’re our friends and would never hurt me or treat me badly."  
Zen mumbles,"I’ll try," into Mc's hair, she just hides her face in his chest.  
That night before mc goes to sleep she gets her first text message from Saean.

Saeran: Thank you for the soup, it made me feel better :)  
Mc: You're welcome ^^, don't hesitate to ask for something next time you feel down ;)

Mc can’t stop smiling until she falls asleep.

____ 

The next day Saeran is there at lunch, but Seven and Yoosung aren’t. Saeran tells them that Yoosung is helping Seven with a prank or something like that.  
"He really needs to stop pining," Saeran leans back in his chair and sighs, "almost everyday I hear him talk about that guy, and how he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship but he also can’t stand staying friends with him. It’s just so annoying."  
Jaehee nods, "I don’t spend a lot of time with Seven, but even I can see how hard he’s pining."  
"Ooh," Mc perks up, "we should try getting them together."  
Saeran shrugs, "that’s not such a bad idea, maybe it will safe my sanity."  
"I’m in too, I think it would make them both very happy."  
Zen and Jumin are arguing again. The trio can’t really hear what they’re saying but it’s probably about cats again.  
"We should try getting those two together too," Jaehee points out.  
"Nope, not me," Saeran shakes his head, "their relationship won’t affect me."  
"Please Saeran," Mc makes puppy eyes at him, "if I'm helping your brother get a boyfriend then it's only fair you help mine."  
"Ugh, fine, just stop making that face."  
"Yes," Mc fist pumps and high fives Jaehee. "Let’s make a plan after our classes end."  
"What kind of plan could that even be? I think it would be a waste of time to do that."  
"Well, what do you think we should do Saearan?"  
"Lock them up in a closet and don’t let them out until they kiss."  
Jaehee face palms, "the point of this is getting them out of the closet, not pushing them in it."  
Mc nods, "and it would do the opposite, I’m pretty sure Zen would forcefully break down the door to get out, and Yoosung an Seven would just be acting normally because they're friends."  
Saeran leans back more than physics should allow and pouts, "what do you want to do then, just try and get the alone as much as possible?"  
Mc and Jaehee grin at each other.  
"That’s exactly what we’re going to do."  
Saeran facepalms, "ah yes that plan is so much better than mine."  
And so begins a pack, to bring the ships to life.

____

Meanwhile Seven and Yoosung are busy in Vanderwood's office.  
"Why do you need my help again?"  
"Becaauusssee, Seven drags out the tone, it will be really funny to see, and it’s easier with two people. I would’ve liked having a look out, but that would be suspicious."  
"What are we even doing here?"  
"We are going to make this office fabulous, hand me the device."  
Yoosung hands Seven a little black box, and Seven secures it on top of the doorway.  
"Now, we hide and wait."  
"I still don’t get what we’re doing, It’s not going to hurt anyone is it?"  
"Don’t worry Yoosung it’s perfectly safe."  
Yoosung sighs a relieved sigh, "well it better be really funny."  
"Off course it will be, we’re the ones doing it," Seven hands him a bag of honey buddha chips, "your payment."  
They end up hiding in a broom closet, sitting next to each other with their legs crossed, they both stare at the computer screen, which is now displaying the camera footage of Vanderwood’s office.  
"When will they come? We have classes soon."  
"Ssshh, they usually get back right around," seven looks at the time, "now."  
And surely, Vanderwood walks into their office.  
For a second nothing happens, and Vanderwood is just looking through some papers. Then there is the sound of a couple of beeps, and with a soft poof, the entire room get’s covered in glitter.  
Yoosung looks at Seven, shocked, "we didn’t!"  
Seven is laughing uncontrollably, "we did."  
"Pffft," Yoosung can’t stop laughing either now.  
Vanderwood is silent of a little while, until they look straight into the camera and glare at it.  
"Seven! This reeks of you, come out you little shit!"  
"Okay, they’re gonna look here in a few minutes, and we gotta do something."  
"The bathroom?"  
"No that never works, I have a plan." Seven quickly puts his laptop in his bag and takes a black wig out of it, he takes of his glasses and puts the wig on.  
"Just stand like this," Seven moves Yoosung so that his back is towards the door, and he bents his knees a little to appear smaller.  
Just when he tries to pull Yoosung closer to him, so that it looks like they’re kissing, Vanderwood rips the door open, which makes Seven pull just a little too hard.  
And their lips connect.  
"Damn kids need to get a room," Vanderwood mutters, and they move on.  
The moment the door closes they break apart, both blushing furiously.  
"Well," Seven tries to break the awkward silence, "at least we didn’t get caught."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I hope you won't hate me for the way that this ended. I myself am very happy with the last scene. The next one will be up in a few days and then I will actually post once a week. This was an apology chapter.  
> Please give me a kudo or a comment if you don't hate me ^^;. I'm just a big idiot.  
> Thank you for reading and hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung and Seven deal with the after match of their kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! See, I told you that I would post it!  
> This is a little bit short, but writing is very hard and it just felt right to end it where it ends here.  
> Enjoy!

The next day Seven and Yoosung didn’t talk to each other, or the days after that.  
On the fourth day of them not talking, Mc decided it was time to do something. Jaehee and Saeran agreed with her, and so they decided to ask Yoosung first, because he would be the easiest to break.  
But the moment they mentioned Seven, he ran away.  
"Sorry guys but I just realised that I left something, I’ll see you tomorrow."  
"Dammit he ran of," Jaehee wants to run after him, but Mc stops her, "we can try Seven first."  
So at the end of the day Saeran drags Seven with him to the cafe Jaehee and Mc are waiting at.  
He pushes Seven into a chair, the girls are already sitting at the table with their arms crossed.  
"Speak."  
Seven tries to stand up, but Saeran has a tight grip on him.  
"Is this because I ate the last donut yesterday? Cause that was worth it."  
"No, this is because you haven’t been talking to Yoosung, so tell us what happened," Mc demands.  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing."  
Jaehee glares at him, "Seven, what happened."  
Seven burrows his face in his arms.  
"Iuh kuise hum."  
"Seven we don’t understand what you’re saying."  
"I kissed him, okay!" Seven shouts at them.  
Mc and Jaehee gape at him, Saeran falls into the chair next to Seven.  
"Wha, bu, HOW." Mc can’t form her words.  
"Remember the video I posted."  
"The one where Vanderwood's office got covered in glitter?"  
"Yeah, that one, Yoosung was helping me with placing the glitter devices, and then we hid in a broom closet to watch it."  
Saeran sends Mc and Jaehee a look.  
"And they were going to look in the closet because they always do, so I brought a wig with me."  
"Why did you have a wig?"  
"Like I said I wanted to be prepared, anyways I was trying to make it look like we were kissing, but…"  
"But?"  
"Vanderwood came in a bit too soon so when I was trying to get Yoosung in position, I kinda pulled a bit too hard, and we ended up kissing," Seven hides his face in shame.  
"HA, I told you that locking them in a closet would be the best way." Saeran points at Mc and Jaehee.  
"No, that doesn’t count, but why aren’t you talking to him now?"  
"Because he’s been avoiding me ever since, he won't even answer my messages."  
Saeran is humming, like he wants to say something.  
"We are not locking them in a closet, Saeran."  
"Come one, it worked once, might work a second time."  
"I don't care about that, I mostly just want my friend back now, this is even worse than before."  
Mc’s phone rings, she looks at it and sees that Yoosung send her a text.

Yoosung: Wanna play video games at my place?  
Mc: Sure! On my way!

Mc grabs her coat and puts some money on the table to pay for her coffee.  
"I'll talk to him, I’m sure you will go back to being friends."  
Seven sighs, "I’m not sure if that’s possible."  
"Sure it is, and if you’re not friends then you’ll be boyfriends," Mc winks at Seven, and leaves the cafe. 

____

When Mc arrives at Yoosung’s apartment he is already waiting at the door.  
"Sorry to call you out so suddenly, I just really need to talk to someone right now."  
Mc puts her hand on his shoulder, "don't worry about it, what do you want to talk about?"  
"Let’s get inside first, it’s a little embarrassing."  
They get inside of the apartment, Yoosung gets them two sodas and a bag of crisps, they sit on the floor playing Mario kart.  
"So… I sort of kissed Seven?" It’s like he’s asking her instead of telling her.  
"I know," Mc says without looking up from the screen.  
"You, What?" Yoosung drives his character of a cliff.  
"He told us."  
"Off course he did."  
Mc pauses the game, "are you okay?" Yoosung hides his face in his arms that are resting on his knees.  
"I guess? It’s just, no, never mind." Yoosung pouts.  
"Come on Yoosung you can tell me, I won’t laugh."  
"You promise?"  
"Of course I do, we’re friends aren’t we?"  
"Alright, just, don't laugh, because it is a bit embarrassing."  
"Yoosung just tell me."  
"It was my first kiss," Yoosung hides his face in shame.  
"Aww, so that's what you're all worked up about."  
"Yes! It's a big deal to me, especially when it was with seven, who probably kissed millions of people."  
"Millions is a bit unrealistic."  
"Still, more than me."  
"It's not such a big deal, don't worry about it. You should really tell him you want to be friends again."  
"But what if he laughs at me?"  
"Would he do that?"  
Yoosung sends Mc a look.  
"Okay Seven would easily laugh at things, but not this, he's your friend and he won't be a jerk about it, trust me."  
Yoosung is quiet for a moment, Mc gives him the time he needs to collect his thoughts.  
But after a couple of minutes he still hasn’t said anything, and Zen texts Mc to be home on time.  
"Sorry but I really need to leave now, my brother wil throw a fit if I’m not home on time." She gets up.  
Yoosung snaps out of his own head, "ow yeah, sorry, I only made you listen to my problems."  
Mc already has her coat on, Yoosung gets up too and he opens the door.  
"Do I need to walk you back?"  
"Don’t worry about me, it’s still pretty light out."  
"But it’s still dangerous for a girl to be out alone."  
Mc takes something out of her bag and shows it to Yoosung.  
"I also have some pepper spray with me."  
"Just promise me you’ll be safe." He opens the door for her.  
"Of course, good luck with Seven, she waves at him," and he closes the door.

____

23:12  
Yoosung looks at his alarm clock, he still can’t fall asleep.  
After the fight with seven he couldn’t get the courage to message him, let alone call him.  
He hides his face in his pillow and kicks his legs on the bed.  
It’s just too embarrassing, he thinks to himself.  
Of course Seven, the guy that has probably kissed tons of people, will laugh at him, and then they won’t be friends anymore, and that is just something that Yoosung doesn’t want to happen, ever.  
He looks at his phone again, Seven is still trying to reach him, he sends a text about ever hour, at first it was apologies but now he mostly sends jokes, or his thoughts.  
Why did i think this was a good idea again? Oh yeah, Mc said it was.  
Before Yoosung is aware of it, he has already opened Seven’s contact page, and his thumb hovers over the call button. When he tries to go back, his thumb slips, and it hits call.  
It rings about three seconds, and then he can hear Seven’s voice loud and clear.  
"Yoosung? Is that you?"  
Yoosung doesn’t say anything, he just stares at the screen, terrified that Seven will hear him if he even moves.  
"Yoosung please talk to me," Seven pleads, "I’m sorry about the kiss, it was an accident, you’re probably disgusted by the fact that you kissed a guy, aren’t you?" He sounds more depressed with each word.  
"That’s not it!" He shouts it, Yoosung doesn’t think that at all. "There is nothing wrong with two guys kissing," he clenches his phone in both his hands.  
"Yoosung! Please don’t ignore me anymore, you’re my best friend."  
"And you’re mine, sorry I freaked out and ignored you, I was acting like a jerk."  
"It’s fine, don’t worry about it, I would be pretty freaked out if a guy kissed me for the first time, you’ve probably only kissed girls before."  
"Uh, well…."  
"Wait, you have kissed guys? Come on dude, best friends rule says you gotta spill."  
"Seven, I…"  
"Like it’s important not to kiss and tell but best friends rule!!!"  
"You were my first kiss!" There, he said it, like a bandaid.  
They are both silent for a minute or two.  
"I’m sorry?" Seven tries.  
"Why are you asking if you’re sorry?"   
"Because your first kiss should be something worth celebrating, not a mistake from a prank."  
"Well, maybe now it will be easier to kiss others?"  
Seven laughs awkwardly, "yeah, maybe. Anyways, you should go to bed now, it’s bad enough that one of us has bad sleeping habits."  
"You should go to bed too."  
"I’ll try to go early."  
"Alright seven, good night."  
"Good night, Yoosung."  
Yoosung hits end call, and hugs his pillow close to his chest, he did it, he made up with Seven, and they’re back to being friends.  
Meanwhile, Seven is still looking at his phone, he can’t believe it, he was Yoosung’s first kiss. Not some girl he doesn’t know, not some guy that is probably better than him at everything. No, it was him.  
He doesn’t know wether he’s glad he’s the first, or sad that the first was an accident.  
At least he has his friend back, and right now, that is all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this in the first chapters, but my tumblr is [here](https://justtokeepscrolling.tumblr.com/).  
> Send me a message if you have a one shot idea! I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best!  
> Until next week! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen starts to realise that Jumin might not be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, when rereading these scenes i had to cringe at the first part. I wrote it in a car a while ago, and it's very late right now, so I'm too lazy to change it, and also just don't have the creativity for it right now. Since I didn't want to oversleep and not have enough time to proofread it tomorrow, I did it at like midnight. Cause I won't be home until tomorrow.  
> Also I have no knowledge about allergies and the pills you can get for them.  
> Enjoy!

Everyone has agreed to get dinner together, they would meet up at a restaurant, and because Zen’s job was relatively close to Jumin’s apartment, he had to ride with him, much to his dismay.  
Now he is waiting outside of the apartment door for Jumin, not wanting to go inside because of the cat, finally Jumin steps outside and he locks the door.  
"I told you, you could’ve waited inside."  
"And get my face all messed up? No thank you."  
"It’s not that bad," Jumin presses the elevator button. The door opens immediately and he walks inside, Zen reluctantly follows him.  
"It is that bad, just because you don’t know what it’s like doesn’t mean you can judge it like that." Jumin sighs, "aren’t there pills or something that you can take."  
"Yes, but they are expensive, and I don’t need them because I almost never get in contact with cats."  
"We could all stay at my place if you just took the damn pills."  
Whatever Zen wants to say next gets cut of my a shock from the elevator, which sends him flying against Jumin, who grabs a hold of him, and the lights turn of.  
"I think there was a power shortage," Jumin says, not letting go of Zen.  
"Yeah, I didn't realise that, thanks Sherlock, now let go of me." Zen struggles to try and get out of his grip.  
"It's pitch black here, it's better to stay the way we are."  
Zen grumbles, but he stops struggling. "How long do you think we need to stay here?"  
"My apartment-building is very high maintenance, I'm sure we'll be rescued soon."  
"Great, just great, we're going to be late for dinner too."  
Fifteen minutes the power returns, Jumin finally let's go of zen, and the elevator continues it's way down, when the doors open a man stands there very nervously.  
"We're so sorry for the discomfort mister Han, we promise that you were never in danger."  
"I expect you to investigate the reason for the shortage, and don't let it happen again."  
The man bows, "of course, of course, please enjoy your dinner, the problem will be fixed before you return."  
Zen just looks on with a slack look on his face, the men seems terrified. When he's inside the car with Jumin he asks him about it.  
"Why did that guy look like his life was on the line?"  
"His life wasn't in danger, his job might be though."  
"What do you mean?"  
"If he is incompetent and can't fix the problem than he should be fired and replaced, isn't that obvious?"  
"A lot of people need their job, you can't just fire them because they make a mistake."  
"Incompetent means incompetent, and incompetence can be fatale for a company."  
"Firing them could mean a life on the streets." Zen presses on, who does that jerk think he is.  
Jumin sighs, and rubs his hand over his face, "say that he can't solve the problem, and I don't fire him, what do you think will happen next time? What if next time it is a fatal problem."  
"But he said we were never in any danger."  
"That doesn't mean we won't be next time, or someone else. Now I want to stop talking about it and just enjoy a nice dinner with friends."  
Zen wanted to say something more, but he couldn't, because Jumin was right, in this case anyways.  
____

Mc noticed that Jumin and Zen weren't talking to each other when they arrived at the restaurant, the rest of them had already secured a table, luckily there were no awkward silences from Seven and Yoosung anymore.  
Not that there was anything unusual about them not talking, but right now Zen seemed to try and get away from Jumin, as quickly as possible, even more than usual. Sadly for Zen, the only empty seats where between V and Mc, so Zen quickly sat besides his sister, and Jumin next to his childhood friend.  
"Did something happen between you two?" Mc asks her brother when he sits down.  
"I bet they had an accidental make out session, that always shuts them up," Seven gets hit by Yoosung and Mc and Zen glare at him.  
"Not funny?"  
"Too soon Seven."  
Seven just shrugs and shoves some breadsticks in his mouth, Yoosung and Mc quickly grab some too before he can eat them all.  
"But seriously what happened? You guys are very late."  
"We got stuck in the elevator," Jumin explains, "and we had a discussion afterwords."  
"What was that discussion about?" Mc asks looking between the two of them.  
"Jerk face here," Zen motions with his head to Jumin, "is going to fire the guy that is in charge of the elevator if he can't fix the problem, because then he would be incompetent."  
"Like I said, it could end up hurting people, so yes he would be fired."  
"Yes but when it isn't about something like that, and just about people that only work in an office or something like that, no one really gets hurt."  
"You're wrong."  
Zen looks like he both wants to shut him up and keep listening to him.  
"If one person or a few people make a mistake that cost a company money, than it might need to fire people because it would lose money, this will cost even more people their job, and it is a lot easier to find a new job for only a couple of people, than for hundreds of people."  
Zen's mouth falls open, it wasn't just because they would lose money, it was to protect people that were doing their job.  
"Zen makes a good point," V chimes in, "but Jumin is right, it would end up hurting a lot more people if the company had to fire employees to be able to pay everyone."  
Zen realises how right jumin is, and he turns red.  
"I still think it's wrong to just fire people because they make a mistake."  
"We don't fire people just because they make a mistake, first we give them a warning, just like I did today, now can we please drop the subject and just order our food."  
Zen blushes, maybe Jumin isn't actually that bad.  
____

Mc, Jaehee and Saeran notice the change soon after. Zen doesn't try to avoid Jumin anymore, and they still have arguments, but less, and most of them are about cats anyway. Like they're only fighting about that because they are used to it.  
Seven notices too, he's almost always grinning when the two of them sit next to each other.  
One day when it's just Zen and Mc home alone, Mc finally decides to ask him.  
"What do you think of Jumin?"  
"He's a trust fund jerk, why?" Trust fund jerk didn't sound al that insulting anymore.  
"I feel like you're getting along with him."  
Zen thinks for a moment, "yeah, I guess I don't hate him as much as I used to."  
Mc mentally fists pumps. "That's good, I'm glad that you're getting along."  
"I still don't like his cat."  
"You could just take some pills against it."  
"First of all they're expensive and second of all I heard that they can create outbreaks."  
"I don't think they're that expensive, and if they are you can ask Jumin to pay for them."  
"I don't want to take money from him."  
"Too bad I just asked him for it and he said yes." Mc shows her phone screen to Zen, Mc had quickly asked Jumin if he would pay for allergy medicine, and he said yes.  
"But the break outs Mc!" Zen whines and he leans onto her shoulder.  
"Have you ever had a breakout?"  
Zen hangs his head, "no, but if I ever do then my career could be at stake."  
"Don't worry so much, even with a pimple you would still look like a model, and besides, you wanted people to recognise you for your talents, and not your face." Mc pats Zen’s head sympathetically, and gets up to get a drink, Zen falls onto the couch.  
Mc giggles, "you're an idiot Zen."  
He mumbles "thanks" from the pillow.  
"Want some water?"  
Zen sits upright, "beer please."  
"No, it's bad for you. You also need to stop smoking."  
"I don't smoke inside the house because you said it stinks."  
"Well so do you when you smoke, and it's bad for you."  
"I will stop drinking beer or stop smoking, you pick, I'm not doing both."  
Mc takes a can of beer out of the fridge and walks back with her water and the can, she silently hands the can to Zen.  
"So drinking it is isn't it." He opens the can triumphantly and takes a sip.  
"If I ever catch you smoking now then...."  
"Then?"  
"Shut up," she hits his arm.  
They just sit there in silence for a while, tv on in the background.  
"Oh, I almost forgot!"  
"Forgot what?"  
"I got a new role!"  
"Really? Congratulations! What musical?"  
"I actually don't know yet," Zen rubs his hand over the back of his head, "it's an original play by a newcomer, but according to the director and my agent it's really good, they might even cast a celebrity for my co-star."  
"So you have the lead role?"  
"Yes I do!"  
Mc tackles Zen in a hug, "I'm so proud of you, people are finally seeing your talent."  
Zen hugs Mc tightly and thanks her, they stay like that until morning, both filled with happiness and excitement.  
They weren't aware of the storm that was coming their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.......  
> Slides in bad Juzen bonding.  
> Till next time! Thanks for reading!  
> (Omg over 200 hits what?!?! Thank you so much!)  
> Btw I just did the christmas route for Jaehee and I fangirled so hard, It's great.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen gets to know who his co-star is, and meets her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always get really excited the day before I post a new chapter, for me it's just a lot of fun to share what I make with you guys! I hope you like what I write! (It's kinda shitty to me but whatever, it's fine.)  
> This chapter, to me, isn't that exciting, it's mostly me trying to set up a plot. ( and failing.)  
> But chapter seven, which will be posted over two weeks, is one that I find really cool. So hopefully you'll stay tuned for that!  
> Enjoy^^

Mc, Jaehee and Saeran all meet up at Zen and Mc's apartment. They were going to discuss their plans to get their friends together, Jaehee wanted to try a new recipe, and Mc was glad to help. Saeran was just being distracting at first, claiming that they had to use ice-cream in it, but because the girls kept disagreeing with him, he just ended up going out for it on his own.  
"I'm so glad that you want to try this with me, I never really had any friends to do this with," Jaehee admits while she mixes the batter.  
"That sounds horrible, why didn't you have any friends?"  
"I did have friends, just, not very good ones."  
"That still sounds bad," Mc takes the bowl from Jaehee, sets it aside and takes her hands in her own. "But don't worry now you have a lot of friends that will always be beside you."  
Jaehee blushes and looks away, tears shining in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispers.  
The moment is broken when the door opens, and Saeran barges in.  
"I got the ice-cream, bitches."  
"Don't call us that."  
"Sorry, I had to."  
Mc sighs, "how did you even get the door open?"  
"I have a copy of the key."  
"What! How? We never gave you one."  
"Seven made them so that he could prank you, he also has yoosung's." Saeran takes a spoon from the kitchen and falls onto the couch with his ice-cream. Jaehee and Mc finish baking their pie. When it's cooled down enough to eat they sit on the couch too, and watch a movie. The three of them completely forget to plan something, but it was fun.

____

Zen is late for lunch, everyone else is already there and has started eating, except Jumin, he only sips his coffee.  
When zen finally arrives he slams his hands on the table.  
"I found out who my co-star is."  
"Who?" Oddly enough Jumin is the one that asks him, and he finally takes a bite from his lunch.  
"It's Echo girl," Zen enthusiastically spreads his arms. Yoosung immediately looks up.  
"Echo girl? The echo girl?! One of the best singers from our generation?!"  
"Yes, I haven't read the script yet but they say there might even be a kissing scene."  
Jumin chokes, "you accepted the role without reading the script, what kind of an idiot are you?"  
"Rude, I barely get any roles so I need to accept as many as I can, especially when I get the lead."  
"Zen, you need to get me her autograph! I can't believe you get to meet her." Yoosung is getting more excited than Zen.  
"Ooh, get me one too! I think Tom is a fan, and my wallet would like one."  
"Who's Tom," Mc asks Seven.  
"The guy that lives on our street, he and my brother are good friends," Saeran points at Seven with his fork, covering the small area around it with crumbs, still not sure why though.  
"I'm really happy that you got a new role Zen, but don't you think it might harm your reputation if you act with a celebrity, someone that probably hasn't acted her entire life?" Jaehee shifts in her seat. Mc puts her hand on Jaehee's shoulder.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine and the relationship will only be professional."  
"Mc is right," Jaehee lowers her head, blush on her cheeks, "but thank you for worrying about me Jaehee." She looks up and smiles.  
"Oh right before I forget," Jumin takes a small bottle out of his pocket, "here are the pills Mc wanted you to have, instructions are on the it, please take them from now on and tell me when you run out."  
Zen looks at the bottle that Jumin pressed into his hands, "I can't accept this."  
"I insist, maybe now we can finally all come to my apartment, Elizabeth is getting lonely. We could hold a small party there in celebration of your role."  
"I think that's a great idea Jumin," Mc smirks, this could be Jumin's chance.  
Zen sighs, "I won't be able to get of it will I? Fine, hold a party for me, just don't make it big."

____

Jaehee was happy when she arrived home, before she would almost always be in a bad mood, but now she was usually happy, sadly this feeling usually got crushed when she had to spend time with the other residents.  
"You're late," her cousins wife spoke harshly, "it's your turn to make dinner."  
Jaehee sighs, of course she would be alone with this woman. Jaehee never understood why her cousin would marry someone like that, but then again, she is a burden too.  
Jaehee decided to just warm up the left over soup, her cousin wouldn't be home until later so he would be able to do it himself.  
"So when will you get a real job? No man wants a woman that thinks she knows more than him."  
"I'm not interested in finding a husband, I'd rather work hard to earn my own future."  
"If you had a job, then you wouldn't need to be a burden anymore."  
"I will move out when I finish college."  
The other woman throws her empty soup bowl at the wall this beside Jaehee's head, it shatters. Jaehee flinches.  
"Clean that up," she points at the broken bowl, "I'm going to watch tv, do not disturb me."  
Jaehee quickly cleans up the bowl and goes to her room, her cousin's wife never hurts her, not physically anyways, she just says mean things, and threatens her by throwing something, she's used to it by now. She is a burden, after all. She's an orphan with no where to go.  
Jaehee's phone vibrates, it's Mc, she texted her a picture of some cute puppies.  
She smiled, yeah, now she felt better then ever before. Life isn't that bad after all.

____

Zen is walking back home from his job, it’s close enough to home that he doesn't need to use his motorcycle, and walking is healthy.  
He hears a car door close loudly, and someone squeals, before he can process what's happening a girl is hanging from his arm, it's echo girl.  
"Um, hey?" Zen tries awkwardly.  
"Zen! I can't believe we're going to work together, it's going to be one of the best musicals ever!"  
"I look forward to working with you," Zen tries to remove her from his arm, for some reason he feels awkward around her, she just too close.  
"You don't need to be so formal with me, why don't you invite me to your home, then we can get to know each other better."

Zen couldn't find a good excuse not to, so she ended up coming home with him, of anyone saw them he'll give them that reason, getting to know each other better.  
He opens the door, Mc probably heard him because she came to greet him with a hug, "thanks for doing the groceries, I finished my school work!"  
"Are you his girlfriend?" Echo girl asks Mc rudely.  
"No I'm his sister, you're echo girl, aren't you?"  
Echo girl relaxes and hugs Zen’s arm tightly, "yes, I look forward to working with your brother. All her hostility from earlier gone." She smiles sweetly.  
"Zen, we need to get ready for dinner now, remember? We were going to meet with the others."  
"Ow yeah, I totally forgot about that." Zen turns to echo girl. "Sorry but we really need to be there."  
"Can't I go with you?" She tries to make her eyes bigger.  
"No sorry, this is... A special party for one of our friends, it's really personal so we can't invite anyone else." Mc tells her.  
Echo girl looks down, her eyes filled with tears. "Okay, I understand," she steps out of the door, we can get to know each other next time. She waits for a moment, but when Zen and Mc just say goodbye she finally leaves.  
Zen rubs his hand over his face and sighs, "thanks sis, she was really clingy."  
"Don't worry about it, but we do actually have plans though. Jumin just asked everyone to come to his apartment."  
"Alright, we just need to put the groceries away before we leave."  
After Mc helps Zen with the groceries, they both get on his motorcycle and drive to Jumin's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it till the end again. ( or the first time, or you might be binge reading this when everything is already uploaded.)  
> Send me a message on [my tumblr](https://justtokeepscrolling.tumblr.com/) or in the comments if you want me to write a one shot!  
> See you next week!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang enjoys a nice dinner at Jumin's appartement, and Saeran sees someone he'd rather not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! And it's very short. I wrote a lot of this a while ago when I didn't have excess to word count so I never really knew how long my chapters were until now.

When Mc and Zen enter Jumin's apartment he takes their coats.  
“I do hope you took the allergy medication Zen.”  
“Mc forced me to, so I think it'll be fine.”  
Jumin smiles, “I'm glad, it must be nice to have your sister worry about you so much.”  
Everyone else is sitting on the couch, except Seven, he is laying on the ground trying to get a white cat to come closer, it's Elizabeth the 3rd  
She ignores Seven, and curiously walks towards the new comers.  
She sniffs at Mc, who crouches to scratch her behind her ears, “you must be Elizabeth,” she coos at her, “you're so soft.”  
Elizabeth seems satisfied with the attention she got from Mc and now sniffs at Zen, who is preparing himself to sneeze, but doesn't. When he realises that the pills probably helped a lot, he also crouches to pet her.  
Elizabeth miaows happily, and rubs her head against Zen's head, urging him to keep petting her. Jumin looks on with a fond smile.  
“She likes you.”  
Seven cries, “it's so unfair, why can't she love me, Elly I love you, let me pet you.”  
“Elizabeth has a good taste in men,” Jumin says almost automatically, he then processes what he just said, and blushes. Zen blushes too, but the others grin, except Seven who is still heartbroken.  
“Sit down, my chef will bring dinner soon. Do you want to drink something?”  
“I'd like some water,” Mc says, and she sits next to Jaehee.  
“Some water for me too please, I'll help you.”  
Before Jumin can reply Zen already walked to the kitchen, Elizabeth trails behind him for the first few steps, but she waits when Jumin doesn't follow.  
Jumin sighs, but he is still smiling. He crouches when he reaches her and pets her, “guess I don't have a choice, do I?”  
Elizabeth miaows agreeingly.  
Jumin and Zen get everyone their drinks, and sit next to each other on the couch. Elizabeth stretches herself so that she is laying in both their laps. Jumin and Elizabeth swat Seven's hand away whenever he tries to pet her, Zen laughs every time and scratches her chin.  
Yoosung spends a couple of minutes looking between them, “you two look just like a married couple,” he says happily after observing them.  
Jumin blushes and looks away, but Zen wraps his arm around Jumin, “isn't that nice honey, they can see we're a couple.”  
The rest laughs at this, Zen really is an actor, but Jumin can't stop blushing.  
And Zen doesn't remove his arm until dinner arrives. And after they finish eating it somehow his arm once again finds his place behind Jumin.  
Zen is the last to leave, Seven and Saeran took Mc home because she was almost asleep and it wouldn't be safe for her to ride the motor cycle, Zen didn't want Mc to be alone with other guys at night, but she shut him up saying he needed to trust their friends.  
“I'm really glad that you invited everyone, it was fun.”  
“I agree, it was nice to have everyone here, I'm certain Elizabeth feels the same, except that Seven was here.”  
“Zen laughs, she really doesn't like him, does she?” He pets her head, and Elizabeth pushes her head into the touch, purring happily.  
Jumin looks on at both of them, “see, cat's aren't that bad.”  
“They're pretty nice when I'm not constantly sneezing, yeah.”  
They sit there in silence for a little while, both petting Elizabeth who is happily purring.  
“I met echo girl today, she's a lot... different up close.”  
Jumin stiffens, “why?”  
“She got really clingy, hanging onto my arm, and insisting we had to spend time together, she sounded pretty hostile against Mc too, until she learned that she was my sister.”  
“Doesn't sound like the person you would want to work with.”  
“No, but I still want to play the role.” Zen looks at his phone. “I should really go now, it's getting pretty late.”  
“Let me walk you out.”  
The two men walk to the door, Elizabeth is asleep on the couch.  
“So, um, see you next time.”  
“Until next time, Zen,” they look at each other, and just when Jumin wants to lean in, Zen starts walking towards the elevator.  
“Goodbye, thanks for dinner,” Zen waves, and Jumin waves back.  
Jumin closes the door, leans against it, puts his face in his hands and sighs.  
Why did it have to be like this, even his cat liked him now. But Zen is straight, and will probably fall in love with Echo girl after a little while. People that spend a lot of time together usually do.  
Jumin doesn't know what to do anymore.

____

Saeran was alone in the bunker, his brother was spending time with Yoosung.  
He was just chilling on the couch, eating his ice-cream, when a loud knocking noise shook startled him.  
Did Seven forget his key? No, he programmed the door to ask for riddles, so even if he didn't have his key, he would still be able to get in. Was it one of their friends?  
Saeran looked at the monitor from the doors security camera, it's shows a woman violently banging on the door.  
Saeran stops breathing for a second, he knows this woman.  
He has to call Seven, tell him she's here, but Saeran can't do anything, his breathing is getting faster every second.  
A panic attack.  
He hasn't had one of these for such a long time, why now, why did she have to return?  
When Saeran comes back to conscience he is laying on the floor, his head in Seven's lap.  
“Are you okay?” Seven asks him, his usual jokingly personality gone. Yoosung sits next to them with a glass of water, he silently hands to it Saeran, who takes it eagerly and gulps it down in seconds.  
“What happened?”  
Saeran is crying, he can only say one word before his sobbing becomes even worse.  
“Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I hope so, it means a lot to me when people read and enjoy what I create.  
> I should have had this fic finished already, but I was so caught up with starting new longer fics and writing a lot of one-shots that that just never happend, it is almost finished, I just can't get myself to finish it, which sucks.  
> Anyways, see you next week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven gets a girlfriend?   
> Or that's just what Yoosung thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this one, luckily I put in the notification on my phone. Sorry it's so short again.

Yoosung was walking to their usual lunch table when his phone vibrates, it was a text from Seven.

707: Yo Yoosung, I can't be at lunch today, and I'm also going to have to cancel our gaming session for tonight, rain check?

Yoosung frowned at his phone, Seven never cancelled their gaming sessions, and he was always at lunch, what made him cancel.  
Yoosung arrived at their lunch table, he asked Saeran if he knew where Seven could be. Saeran shook his head.  
“I haven't seen him since this morning. “  
“Can you help me look for him?”  
Saeran shrugs, “sure, don't really have anything better to do.”  
Yoosung gives Saeran a one armed hug and laughs, “thanks for helping Saeran.  
They walk through a couple of hallways together, not having any success there they go outside. There they see the red head sitting on a bench, next to him is a girl. Both of them are hunched over the book between them. Yoosung wants to walk towards them but Saeran stops him.  
“I think that that's Min Yu.”  
“Who?”  
“She's a girl from his class, I'm pretty sure she has a crush on him, she even confessed last year, but he rejected her, maybe he changed his mind?”  
Yoosung's face falls, ah, so he has girlfriend now, why didn't he just say so? And is he going to ignore him now? It's almost as if he's jealous.  
“Are you okay?” Saeran asks him.  
“Yeah,” Yoosung puts on a fake smile, “I'm just a little jealous that Seven got a girlfriend before me.”  
Saeran pats his back sympathetically. “Come on, let's get back to the others.”  
Yoosung nods, he blinks away the tears that started to form in his eyes, why is he crying? He doesn't even know himself.  
“Let's just go back.”  
Saeran looks between his brother and Yoosung, and then he takes out his phone.

Group: bring the idiots together  
Saeran: Guys, we may have a problem

____

“So Seven has a girlfriend?” Mc leans back in her chair, sipping her drink.  
After Saeran send his text Mc decided that they needed to meet at their favourite caffe after classes, now they were discussing this new development over their drinks.  
“I don't know, when she confessed last time he turned her down, he was in love with Yoosung at the time, but maybe he is trying to get over it?”  
“How did Yoosung react?” Jaehee says between sips of her coffee.  
“Pretty hurt actually, he said he was a little jealous because Seven got a girlfriend but didn't tell him about it.”  
“Could it even be his girlfriend? There must be a better explanation, Seven doesn't seem the type to just get over a crush like that.”  
Jaehee and Saeran nod at Mc's statement.  
“Saeran, could you please ask Seven?” Jaehee tucks her hair behind her ear.  
Saeran nods, “sure, I'll ask him tonight.”  
“If it doesn't turn out to be his girlfriend, then we shouldn't tell Yoosung.”  
“What? Jaehee why not? Wouldn't it be better if Yoosung knew the truth.”  
“The fact that Yoosung got jealous might be proof that he has feelings for Seven, even though he may not realise it yet, and if he continuous to feel this jealousy then he might confront Seven about it.”  
“But he might just be hurt that Seven didn't tell him, or he might get a girlfriend himself.”  
“That's a risk I'm willing to take.”  
Mc looks at Saeran, “what do you think?”  
“Jaehee might be right, I won't tell him.”  
Jaehee nods, “we should all go back home now, it's getting late.”  
Mc nods, “yeah, my head hurts, let's go.”  
They all pay for their drinks, Jaehee immediately leaves but Saeran fidgets outside of the caffe.  
“Something wrong? You seem nervous.”  
“No, I'm fine,” Saeran turns his head away.  
“Do you want me to walk you home?”  
“Shouldn't I be the one to walk you home?”  
Mc shrugs, “everyone needs a little support sometimes, let's go.”  
When Mc delivers Saeran to his door he hesitates again. “Do you want to stay for a drink?”  
Mc smiles, “sure, I'd love to.”

____

It's late when Seven comes home, he was a bit worried about leaving his brother alone for so long, but Min kept urging him to stay.  
When he opens the door he he smells pizza, and he can hear Saeran and Mc laughing. He sighs, Saeran wasn't alone, that's good.  
“Hey guys! I'm hurt that you ordered pizza without me,” Seven pouts.  
“There's still some left,” Mc points to the box and Seven quickly snatches a slice.  
“Tbanks,” says through a mouth full. “Isn't Zen worried that you're not home yet?”  
“I texted him earlier.”  
“Good, wouldn't want him to go all Zorro on me, but it is getting pretty late now, come one Saeran, we're taking the lady home.”  
“I can just take the bus.”  
“Nonsense, my baby needs the exercise, let's go!”  
Seven's car looks expensive, he holds the backdoor for Mc while Saeran gets in the passengers seat.  
“How could you afford a car like this?”  
“I did some programming and hacking jobs.”  
“Isn't hacking illegal?”  
“Normally, yeah, but I got hired by companies to break into their security and point out the flaws, completely legal stuff.”  
“I'm glad, we would all be very sad if you got arrested.”  
“Why did you meet Min Yu today?” Saeran asks out of the blue.  
“We need to do a project together, it's really annoying, I think she still has a crush on me even though I rejected her a while ago, she kept wanting me to stay.”  
Both Mc and Saeran sigh in relief, this might actually turn into the thing that brings those idiots together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and see you next week!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung realises something, and Seven finally crossdresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! I really like this one, writing about Seven is really fun, he's a really interesting character.  
> And you might have noticed that it is no longer 8/? it's 8/15! I finished it! But because I want to try and post a longer fic chapter every week, I want to just keep posting it every week, and not all at once. Also because I spend a lot of time writing it, so I don't want to post everything all at once.  
> Enjoy!

Yoosung is freaking out.  
His best friend got a girlfriend, and he didn't tell him about it, his BEST friend. And he didn't text Yoosung, was he going to ignore him now? Not going to lunch anymore, no more game nights, no more going to the cinema together.  
What was the girl thinking, Seven is hi..  
What? Seven is his? He's his best friend, yeah, but his? People don't belong to someone, except maybe when they're dating and deeply in love....  
Wait.  
No no no no no.  
Seven is his friend. And he has a girlfriend now, it would be against the bro code.  
And Yoosung is straight, not that he has anything against people that aren't straight, but he has never felt anything for a guy! Not in that way.  
He was just annoyed that some girl stepped in and took away his time with his best friend, that's it. No romantical feelings at all.  
Yoosung decides to boil water for ramen.  
I wonder what Seven is doing right now? Is he with that girl? What are they talking about? Maybe Seven has his arm around her, or they're kissing.  
Yoosung remembers the time Seven had kissed him, his first kiss. It had been an accident, but right now he wished more than anything that it had been real, that it had meant something.  
Wait, what am I thinking? Yoosung hides his face in his hands, am I? Do I.  
I think I might be in love with Seven.  
Yoosung keeps repeating these words in his head, until me notices that the kitchen is filled with steam.  
He quickly turns of the stove and opens the windows to let the steam out, now that his appetite is gone he just gets ready for bed.  
He's in love with Seven.  
The words keep going trough his head, he doesn't dare say them out loud, afraid someone will hear him.  
But he can't fall asleep, because now that he knows, he doesn't know what to do anymore.  
How is he going to face his best friend, now that he knows he's in love.

____

Saeran's mental condition was getting worse, Seven knew this even though his brother didn't let it show.  
They were so happy when they could finally escape that place, escape from their horrible abusive mother.  
V and Rika had helped them, had met them one day when their mother allowed him to go outside, when they finally got out the couple had let them live with them, and Saeran's psychical and mental condition improved vastly under their care.  
Seven had started working very early, fixing computers or trying to program things, and by the time they graduated high school he had more than enough money for an apartment of their own. V and Rika said it was fine to keep living with them, but Seven didn't want to keep depending on them forever, not that he wasn't thankful, Seven didn't think he could ever say how much it meant to him, but he had to live on his own.  
Of course he did take Saeran with him, a long time ago he had sworn to never leave him alone. And life and been great, they made friends, and were both going to school.  
Why did she need to come back? Was she going to ruin everything they had built? He had to find out. And being a fan of cosplay and cross dressing made it a lot easier. But he couldn't let Saeran find out. His mental condition was bad enough already.  
Getting out of the house in a dress, wig and makeup was easy enough.  
Now he just needed to find his mother.

____

Before Seven had left the house he'd scanned his mother's face from the security footage and used a program to see if she had been anywhere. In the end he found a cheap motel where she had been a lot, so he figured she was staying there.  
And now he was waiting in the diner across the road, he hadn't seen his mother yet, but she should show herself eventually.  
Right now he's just drinking some coffee, and watching the winding when a guy sits in front of him.  
“What's a cute girl like you doing here alone?” The guy tries to look flirty but fails.  
“I'm not interested,” Seven states clearly, he's used to this now, the best way to get them to back away is by saying things very clearly.  
“Come one baby don't be like that,” the guy tries to take his hand.  
Doesn't mean they always listen.  
Seven sighs, “look buddy, I'm not interested, so back off.”  
Someone now sits next to Seven, they put their arm around his waist, and take the guys hand's from Seven. He wants to jab his elbow in the person's side, until he sees the familiar blonde hair in the corner of his eye. Yoosung  
“Hey sweetie! Sorry I'm so late. Is this guy bothering you?”  
“Who are you?”  
“I'm her boyfriend, can you please leave my girlfriend alone.”  
The guy looks angry, but he finally gets up and walks out the diner. The arm around Seven's waist moves away.  
“That guy couldn't take a hint.” Yoosung moves to the opposite side of the table so that he is face to face with Seven. “You okay?”  
“I could have handled it myself.”  
“Yeah but your handling it would be beating him up.”  
Seven shrugs, “he would've gotten the message.”  
Yoosung laughs, “yeah he would.”  
“How did you know it was me?”  
“Come one give me some credit, we're best friends, and I recognise the outfit.”  
“It is one of my better ones,” Seven flips the end of the wig over his shoulder, as if to prove he is a pretty girl. Yoosung wouldn't say it but he agrees.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Drinking coffee in a dress.”  
“And why?”  
“Remember that my mom came banging on the door a while ago?”  
“Yeah, Saeran really freaked out.”  
“Well I did some research, and I'm pretty sure that she's staying at this motel.”  
“And what are you going to do when you find her?”  
“Crap, haven't thought about that yet.” Seven thinks for a moment. “I think I will try to talk to her.”  
Seven looks out the window again.  
Yoosung is staring at Seven's face, which he doesn't notice. The makeup makes him look very feminine. It's pretty, but Seven almost always looks attractive. It's not like Yoosung didn't notice this before, it's just more obvious now.  
He mentally hits himself, bad Yoosung, Seven has a girlfriend now. But he's proud of himself for acting so normal. Even though he felt like punching the guy that was hitting on him, which is something never really wanted to do before.  
All of a sudden Seven stands up, and starts walking out, “come one Yoosung I see her.”  
“What are we going to do?”  
“We'll pretend to be a lost couple on holiday, just put your arm around my waist look pretty and let me do the talking. “  
“How should a look pretty?”  
“Just don't pull a weird face and we'll be fine, act normal.”  
Yoosung blushes, but he quickly gets his face back under control.  
Seven drags him towards a middle age looking woman with red hair. Yoosung holds Seven's hand. “To make it look like we're a couple,” he whispers to his friend.  
Seven's brain shortcuts, Yoosung is holding his hand! Yoosung is pretending to be his boyfriend! No, now is not the time for that. Yoosung is just helping him, like a friend.  
“Excuse me?” Seven puts on his best girl voice, “we're a little lost, could you please tell us were the shopping center is?”  
His mother doesn't recognise him, “over there,” she points.  
“Thank you so much! See I told you it was that way,” Seven hits Yoosung's chest.  
“What brings you to the city?” Yoosung asks.  
“Business.”  
“Ooh what kind of business.”  
“I'm sorry, my girlfriend is a little nosy.”  
The woman sighs, “I'm trying to contact my sons. They ran away a long time ago.”  
Seven fakes a gasp, “how horrible, I couldn't imagine not seeing my sons for so long, why did they run away?”  
“Someone put ideas into their head, told them that I treated them wrongly. All I want now is to find them again, and so does their father.”  
“Is he out looking on his own?”  
“No, he's too busy for that. We're not together anymore but he does want to see them again.”  
“I hope you find them! We should get going now! It's almost dinner time.”  
“Goodbye, have a nice day.”  
Seven pulls Yoosung with him, both of them are still holding hands. Once they get out of sight they finally relax.  
“Why do you really think she's here?”  
“My dad used to give her money to keep us a secret, maybe she needs more.”  
“What are you going to do now?”  
“I'm going to give her hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Till next week!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee decides she's had enough. Zen goes out and get's drunk, luckily Jumin helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I almost forgot to post this. Because I recently got a new phone, there's nothing to remind me, which is why this one was a bit late.  
> Luckily I had it as a draft, and only needed to add the notes! Because I like the notes, even though no one probably reads them.

Jaehee could't do it anymore. Her cousin was out of town for work, and his wife is becoming worse. She's either asleep and drunk, or drunk and screaming at Jaehee, breaking stuff. After another glass shattered in front of her, she snapped. Jaehee went to her room, took a travelling bag, put in some clothes, money, school supplies and everything that was valuable to her ,which wasn't a lot, and left.  
She didn't know where she would go, or how she would survive, she just needed to leave. For forever. She would figure it out, but anything was better then there.  
She keeps walking for a long while, not paying attention to anything. Just walking, trying to forget everything. And before she realises it, Jaehee is standing in front of the door of Zen and Mc's apartment.  
She wants to walk away, but the door opens. It's Zen.  
“Hey Jaehee, what are you doing here? It's getting pretty late you shouldn't be out alone.”  
“Um, I, uh.”  
“Come in, Mc is getting groceries, I was going to get her now because it's so late, but go wait inside.”  
“I don't want to intrude.” She doesn't want to be a burden again.  
“Nonsense, get inside, we'll be there soon.” Zen pushes her inside, and he's gone.  
Jaehee puts her bag down, and decides to wait on the couch. After a little while the door opens again.  
“Hey Jaehee!” Mc cheerfully greets her friend.  
“I'm going to go to a bar, because I think Jaehee needs someone to talk to, and you're better with that than I am,” Zen pats his sisters head. “That alright with you Jaehee?”  
Jaehee nods, she's thankful Zen doesn't press the matter, and just like he said she would rather talk to Mc.  
Mc makes tea for both of them. She sets both the mugs in front of them, and turns to her friend. “What's wrong?”  
Jaehee can't keep it in anymore, all the feelings poor out and she just cries. Jaehee never cried anymore, crying meant showing weakness, but now that she hasn't done it for so long she can't stop.  
“Sssh, it's okay to cry.” Mc hugs Jaehee to her chest, “it'll be okay.”  
When Jaehee has finally calmed down, Mc forces her to drink some tea.  
“Thank you,” Jaehee wipes a left over tear stain away, “I really needed to cry.”  
“What made you so upset? Will it make you feel better if you talk about to?”  
“Yeah, um, you know that I live with my cousin because my parents passes away.”  
Mc nods.  
“Well, his wife isn't a nice person. She would keep saying I'm a burden. And lately it's getting worse, she's also breaking more stuff, and ordering me to clean it up.”  
Mc hugs Jaehee again, “that's horrible. You can stay here as long as you like.”  
“I don't want to burden you.”  
You're not a burden Jaehee. Besides, I am also free loading here. We can share my bed!It's king size so we should fit.”  
“Are you sure? I can just get an apartment of my own.”  
“Nope, you're staying here.” Mc grabs Jaehee's bag and drags Jaehee towards her room.  
They both put on pyjamas and brush their teeth, getting into the bed together.  
“Good night,” Mc closes her eyes.  
Mc watches her for a while, looking at Mc's sleeping face. She looks so beautiful, like an angel.  
Someone like Mc deserves the world, but she only tries to give it to others.  
Jaehee smiles, “I hope I can stay by your side forever, she whispers softly,” Mc is already fast asleep.  
For the first time in forever, Jaehee falls asleep without a problem.

____

It is near midnight, and Zen is drunk.  
He was only going to have a beer or two, just so that he could give Jaehee and Mc their time, and hey, he might even find an attractive girl to flirt with.  
But all the girls seemed dull, they were attractive, but not interesting.  
He got into a conversation with another man, but when Zen told him that he was an actor, the guy called him a good for nothing, and Zen sort of snapped. He didn't fight him, but he just couldn't stop drinking.  
So now he is drunkenly wandering the streets, all his money spent on booze, and definitely not able to ride his motor cycle.  
A sleek black car stops in front of him, the back door opens and a familiar face gets out of the car.  
“I'd recognise you from a mile away, jerk,” Zen slurs.  
“Are you drunk?” Jumin takes Zen's arm because it looks like he could fall over.  
“Maybe, stupid guy called me lazy.”  
“Okay, let's get you home,” Jumin pulls Zen towards the car.  
“Noooooo, I don wan Mc to see me like this.”  
Jumin sighs, “you can't stay here. Do you want to stay at my place?”  
“Sure.”  
A short car ride and elevator trip later they are in front of Jumin's apartment door. Jumin opens it and Elizabeth comes to greet him, Zen falls to the ground.  
“Kitty!” He pets her lazily, and she licks his nose.  
Jumin face palms, why did I fall in love with such an idiot? “Okay, let's put you into bed.”  
Jumin is taller than Zen, but Zen has a lot of muscle, while Jumin's exercise mostly involves golf, so getting him into bed is quite a challenge.  
But he succeeds, he just wants to close the door to get to the living room when Zen speaks up.  
“Not fair jerk, I'm supposed to hate you.”  
Jumin closes the door.

____

Zen wakes up in an unfamiliar room. So he does what every normal person does that wakes up in an unfamiliar room. He runs out in a panic.  
The door opens into a room he does know, Jumin's living room. Elizabeth moves from Jumin's lap, she walks to Zen and miaows, he crouches to pet her.  
Zen walks towards Jumin. The black haired man is asleep, still waring his suit, a book resting on his chest. Zen takes the book, but his arm is grabbed.  
“Sorry didn't realise your book was this precious that you wouldn't let me touch it,” but Jumin is still asleep. He pulls Zen's arm, and Zen falls onto him. His arms tightly wrapped around the actor.  
“Let me go jerk face,” zen mumbles into the suit, Jumin only nuzzles into his hair.  
Zen doesn't want to admit it, but it's comfortable. And slowly his eyes fall closed again.

____

Jumin wakes up, his neck is stiff, and something heavy is laying on top of him, it's not a pleasant thing to wake up to. The scent is very pleasant though, but it doesn't make up for it.  
It takes him a couple of minutes to figure out what exactly is laying on top of him. It's a certain silver haired men.  
Never mind this is the best way to wake up, even with a stiff neck.  
After spending a while basking in this glorious moment that will probably never happen again, Jumin decides to make breakfast. Jumin stops in his track, wait, how did Zen get there? Doesn't matter, as long as he doesn't remember.  
He decides to make pancakes, one of the only foods he has mastered, mostly because he was never allowed them before, so he wanted to have them for breakfast every day. His pancake addiction has lessened now, but they are still one of the best breakfast foods ever.  
The smell wakes Zen up, his stomach growls, and weirdly enough he has a headache now. He didn't have it the last time he woke up.  
“Ugh, my head.”  
“Good morning to you too, need an Advil?”  
“Yes please.” Jumin hands him a glass of water and an Advil, he takes the Advil and gulps the water down in one go.  
“Thanks.”  
“You're welcome, coffee and pancakes?”  
“Yeah,” Zen stands behind Jumin to grab a cup, their chests are almost touching, Jumin silently hands him the coffee, flipping the pancakes when Zen takes it. It feels natural, good. Zen takes a sip of coffee and watches him flip the pancakes. The morning light makes his hair shine. Zen can't help but sweep a strand from his face. Jumin looks at him curiously, but doesn't comment.  
“They're finished.” Jumin says, and he sets two plates down.  
They talk while they eat, Elizabeth wants some attention too, so Jumin gives her her food.  
“Pancakes aren't for you,” he pets her.  
Zen rests his chin in his hand and looks on, “you really love her, don't you?”  
“I often feel like she is one of the only creatures in the world that understands me. “  
Zen just smiles, Jumin smiles back at him.  
They finish their pancakes, Jumin says that the maid will do the dishes but Zen insists on doing it themselves, he makes Jumin dry.  
“I'll drive you home now, Mc must be getting worried.”  
“She's with Jaehee, so I think she'll be fine, but I should be getting home soon, yeah. But I do hope that with I drive you mean that driver Kim drives, and you just also happen to be in the car.”  
“I can drive! I just have no reason to do it. But yes, drive Kim will drive.”  
“Then let's go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it for this weeks chapter! Anything with Jaehee is very hard to write, which is why there is way more with the other characters.  
> The next chapter will be up in a week, so hopefully till then!  
> Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanderwood gets shit done, and Zen realises something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait posting these, because I had spend a so much time writing this fic, but my best friend convinced me to just post every thing, so in the next couple of minutes everything will be online! Only the last chapter will have notes, cause I won't write them for four individual chapters, and those were already written.

“Why should I help you?” Vanderwood crosses their arms, and Seven pouts.  
“Please, you're the only one that could.”  
“You are a pain in my ass, you wreck my office on a weekly basis, and you hack the school site daily. Once again, why should I help you?”  
“Isn't it a councillors job to help students with family problems?”  
“We both know that I don't actually do my real job, the think I mostly do here is trying to keep you inline, and failing.”  
“I won't do anything for a month.”  
Vanderwood sighs, “fine, what's the problem with your brother?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You said you had a family problem, and the only family you have is your brother.”  
Seven looks down, “it's my mother, she used to abuse us, and now she's back.”  
“Why didn't you say so immediately? Idiot, tell me how I can help.”  
“I'm not sure, I just need to do something to keep her away, ideally forever. And the police aren't an option. You're the only one that can help.”  
Vanderwood takes out their taser and turns it on, a soft buzz emitting from the device.  
“I know just what to do.”

____

Vanderwood kept their promise, when Seven told them the address of the motel they immediately went out. There was no point in preparing anymore, they already had a plan. Wait for the mom, scare the living hell out of her, and leave, easy peasy.  
They were waiting for an hour now, and finally a woman appears that resembles the twins.  
“You the Choi twin's mom?”  
“What's it to you?” She asks.  
“I'll take that as a yes,” Vanderwood takes the taser from their pocket, and turns it on. “Listen bitch, I don't know why you want to contact them, but forget about it. I will gave you until sundown to leave the city, and if I ever,” they bring the taser to the woman's face, “see you here again, or hear that you tried to contact them, then I will use this. Do I make myself clear?”  
The woman gulps, and nods. She takes out her key and opens the door.  
Vanderwood stays until the woman leaves town, even going so far as to follow. When they are certain that she left, they go back home. Tomorrow they'll tell Seven she's gone. The brat better keep his promise.

____

The group was enjoying their lunch, when all of a sudden Vanderwood appeared behind Seven. They whispered something to him, and left again.  
“What was that about?”  
“Nothing, they just took care of something I asked them to do. Oh, and Saeran!”  
“Yeah?”  
“You're safe now.”  
Saeran looked at his brother, “what do you.. Oh. Thanks.”  
“No problem bro!”  
Zen and Jumin were arguing at again, it was a friendly argument, but still.  
“I am not predictable!”  
“You're an open book Zen, you never do anything surprising.” Jumin takes a bite of his sandwich.  
Zen stares at him for a couple of seconds, than he reaches over and grabs Jumin's tie, before Jumin can react, he kisses him. It only lasts a second, when they break apart Zen smirks.  
Jumin gapes at him, his cheeks turning red. He mumbles something.  
“What was that?” Zen is delighted that he could surprise him.  
“I said you didn't let me kiss you back,” Jumin states loudly, and before Zen can reply Jumin grabs his collar, and drags him into a second kiss. Why they brake apart this time it's Zen who is blushing, and Jumin grins widely. Everyone else gapes at them.  
All of a sudden someone throws rainbow glitter on the two of them. It's Seven.  
“How long have you had that?” Mc asks him.  
“I'd rather not say.”

____

Jumin and Zen don't speak after that. When Zen, Mc and Jaehee are home it get's brought up again.  
“Aaaaaaaaah. “  
“Calm down bro.”  
“Calm down? How can I calm down! I kisses Jumin. Kissed him!”  
“Yes you did, I'm sad we didn't help them in anyway,” Mc pouts.  
“We still have Seven and Yoosung?” Jaehee says it more like a question than a fact.  
“Yeah, but still! We didn't get to do anything yet.”  
“What are you two talking about? I kissed Jumin, I need your help!”  
“We've been trying to get you two to kiss for ages,” Mc shrugs.  
“Okay, great, my sister is against me. But, just, what am I supposed to do now?!”  
“Do you like him?”  
“How should I know?”  
“What did you feel when you kissed him?”  
“I felt happy, I wanted to surprise him, but than that jerk had to go against it, and kiss me back.”  
“How did it feel when he kissed you?” Jaehee asks, “that's a better question.”  
“Surprised, and flustered, but also, pretty happy.”  
“And how would you feel if either you or Jumin kissed someone else?”  
“I wouldn't go and kiss someone else, but if Jumin would, I guess I'd be pretty upset.  
So?”  
“So... Oh my god, do I like Jumin?”  
“Hey, I can't tell you that bro. Only you can. But if you think you do, than you should go for it.”  
“But what if he rejects me.”  
“Then he does, but at least you tried. It's worse to keep all these feelings in. If he rejects you, than you can move on, if he doesn't, than you can decide together what you want to be.”  
“When did you get so smart?”  
“When you were being an idiot.”  
“Haha,” Zen laughs sarcastically.  
“So what are you going to do now?” Jaehee asks the actor.  
“I think I'm going to talk to him. I don't know if I love him, and a while ago I hated him, but I do like him. And love comes after like doesn't it?” He's already putting on his coat.  
“You're going to talk to him this soon after finding out you like him?” Jaehee looks at him curiously.  
“The decisions I make on a wimp are usually the best ones. And I'm pretty sure I liked him before, I just only now found out.”  
“Good luck! I want Elizabeth as my niece!”  
“A cat isn't a child,” Jaehee scolds Mc with a smile.  
“Thanks! I don't know what time I'll be home, so you two can eat without me.”  
Zen opens the door, and closes it. He's so caught up in thinking about what to say that he walks into the chest of the person in front of him.  
A certain black haired man in a suit.


	11. Chapter 11

“Jumin?”  
Of course the person Zen had to crash into was the man he just learned he had a crush on. And he didn't even have the time to think what to say yet.  
“Zen, good, I need to talk to you.”  
“I also need to talk to you, good timing. We can walk while we talk?”  
“Sure.”  
They start their walk trough the city, both men are silent for a while, not really sure what to say, just when Zen gathers the courage to speak, Jumin does.  
“I'm sorry about the kiss.”  
What? Zen thinks to himself, this jerk is not going to brush it of, right?  
“I only did it because you provoked me. It won't happen again.”  
No. No no no no no.  
Zen grabs both of Jumin's upper arms. “You jerk.”  
“Wha?”  
Zen kisses him, right there. Not because of any other reason, than because he wants to.  
I just found out I liked you and you decide to pull this!  
“You.. You like me?”  
“Ugh, great, I knew I shouldn't tell you. Now you're going to make fun of me.” Zen starts to walk away.  
This time Jumin grabs his arm.  
“No, that's not it Zen. I love you.”  
Zen freezes.  
“I know it sounds crazy, especially because you were so rude to me. At first I just admired you. Admired the way you went against everything the world told you. Then I saw how gentle and caring you were when you let your guard down. And lately you are nice to me, and even Elizabeth likes you. It's becoming harder to pretend I don't feel anything for you.”  
“Wow wow wow. Slow down, I said I liked you and you go and declare your undying love to me.”  
“I apologise, I got a little carried away.”  
Zen chuckles, “yeah, no kidding. Look, I know I like you now. But I can't say I love you.”  
Jumin's face falls, like he's ready to get rejected.  
“Love takes time, and I only just started liking you. But, I do think I can come to love you.”  
Jumin catches on. “So?” He teases.  
“You jerk,” Zen laughs and hits Jumin's arm lightly, “do you really need to make me say it?”  
“I have no idea what you are saying Zen, please elaborate.”  
“Ugh, jerk,” but Zen still smiles. “Jumin Han, will you date me?”  
“I'm not sure about that, I think I need to weigh the pro's and con's before deciding that.”  
“I'm gonna walk away now.”  
“You wouldn't leave your boyfriend like that? Would you?” Jumin puts his arms around Zen's waist, their chests are inches apart.  
“I don't recall you saying you'll date me?”  
Jumin kisses Zen's temple, “I won't just date you, I will treasure you for as long as you will allow me to.”  
Zen burrows his face in Jumin's neck. “Sappy jerk.”  
Jumin only holds him closer.

____

Jaehee and Mc decided to celebrate the fact that Zen and Jumin were probably going to be a couple now. It was pretty much inevitable. They knew that Jumin liked Zen, and now Zen liked him back. So in celebration they were going to a bar. They had texted Saeran but he didn’t want to go.  
Normally neither of them would want to go to a bar, but tonight they felt it was the right occasion. And Jaehee wanted to drink wine, which they didn’t have at home.  
They were just sitting there chatting, thinking about ways to get Yoosung and Seven together now, when a guy spoke them. “Hey there beautiful,” he says to Mc.  
Jaehee has the urge to use her judo training against him, this guy has no clue how beautiful Mc is, he’s just hitting on her.  
“Hi?” Mc feels uncomfortable, the guy is way too close.  
“Why don’t you too girls go drink with me and my friends? We’ll even pay for your drinks,” he points to a table where a few other men are drinking, they wave at the girls. All of them have predatory like grins on their faces.  
“No thank you.”  
“Come on, don’t be like that,” he tries to grab Mc’s arm but Jaehee grabs his.  
“She said she no, now please leave us alone.” She squeezes his arm for good measure.  
“Seriously, we are trying to be nice and you bitches won’t even give us a chance.”  
Okay, that’s it. Jaehee throws the guy down onto the ground, his friends look shocked, and so does he. When she let’s go of him, Jaehee takes Mc’s arm and drags her out of the bar.  
“You didn’t have to do that.”  
“Sorry, I lost control.”  
“Jaehee, you wanted to save me, thank you.” Mc hugs Jaehee’s breath hitches.  
Even though they share a bed now, she still can’t get used to being this close. It’s the best feeling in the world, but also so suffocating. She wants to stay like this forever, but also run as far away as possible, Jaehee can’t think straight around this girl.  
“Let’s just go home.” Mc says, breaking the silence.  
On the way home they buy a tub of ice-cream, at home she just grabs two spoons, and hands one to Jaehee. They eat out of the tub while watching one of Zen’s musicals that Jaehee has a dvd from.  
But Jaehee can’t keep her mind on it, her thoughts go to Mc, her friend, who is leaning onto her.  
This is what normal friends that are girls do, they share food, lean on each other, they’re close. But Jaehee never really had any female friends. Even a college all of her friends were men. And then Mc came along. Probably her first good female friend, since ever. But Jaehee feels like she is betraying her. Because thinking back to their conversation with Zen she realises something.  
She doesn’t want to stay friends.  
She wants to be girlfriends with this wonderful girl.  
She wants to say to jerks at a bar, no thank you, we are already a couple.  
Jaehee doesn’t want to lose Mc.  
But staying as, just a friend, would kill her. Especially when she keeps living here.  
Yes, if she lived somewhere else, she might be able to get over it.  
Jaehee needed to move out. She was certain of that now.

____

Seven and Saeran are eating breakfast.  
“I want you to see a psychiatrist,” Seven says all of a sudden.  
Saeran let’s his spoon fall into his cereal bowl.  
“Why?”  
“You’ve been getting more skittish ever since mom appeared. I thought you were getting better, becoming friends with Mc is good for you, but even though mom is gone, you still feel uncomfortable when ever you go outside. Don’t pretend you feel okay, I can see in your eyes how scared you are.”  
“I’m also scared of going to a psychiatrist.”  
“I know that, but you really need help. I don’t want to see you this miserable. I’m saying this because I love you, and I don’t want to lose you.”  
Saeran is crying silent tears, he grips his hair. Seven quickly moves so that he can hug his brother. Afraid that he will get a panic attack. Both brothers clutch onto each other.  
After a moment they both get their composure back.  
“I will go, but only if you ask out Yoosung.”  
“Saeran,” Seven whines, “that’s not fair.”  
“That’s my deal, take it or leave it.”  
“Fine, but only after you had your first session.”  
“Okay,” Saeran wipes away some tears and smiles. “Thank you, Seven.”


	12. Chapter 12

Zen and Jumin announced their relationship at lunch. Everyone clapped for them, even though it was already pretty obvious that it would end this way. Even Vanderwood was there, and congratulated them, no one really knew why they were there, but Vanderwood was pretty cool at times, so they were just happy. Life is good.  
Saeran keeps looking at Seven, sending him a look that screams, “ask him out.”  
“Not yet.” He mouths at his brother.  
Saeran hadn’t even made an appointment yet. Luckily Seven could finish the project he had with Min Yu very quickly after that first time, but sadly the last time he could hang out with cute little Yoosung was on accident.  
“Seven don’t you need to be somewhere else?” Yoosung asks Seven.  
Did Yoosung not want to spend time with him? Did he do something wrong?  
“No, why? are you getting sick of me Yoosung?” Seven asks in a joking manner.  
“You said you wouldn’t be able to come to lunch for a while.”  
“That was a while ago, and I started going to lunch again with you guys a long time ago.”  
“Yeah it just, stuck out to me, I guess.” Yoosung shrugs.  
Seven’s phone rings, it’s a text from is brother.  
Saeran: Ask him out now or I won’t go.  
Seven: You already promised T T  
Saeran: Right  
Saeran: Now  
Seven: So mean T T I thought you were on my side!  
Saeran: I’m on the side that stops your pining.  
Saeran: Tell him now or I will.  
Seven: Okay, no need for such harsh measures, calm down.  
Saeran: I’m serious.  
Seven: Hey serious! I’m Seven!Saeran: I’m giving you five seconds to decide.

Yoosung tries to look at Seven’s screen, but he quickly moves it away, “is something wrong?”  
“No, everything is fine.” Seven is sweating, will Saeran really do that to him?  
“You don’t look so good. Maybe you should go home.”  
“Hey Yoosung want to know a secret?” Saeran steals Yoosung’s attention away. “Come with me.”  
“Yoosung can’t, because I’m already going to tell him something.” Seven drags Yoosung away. When Seven looks over his shoulder, he can see Saeran giving him a look.  
He’s not getting out of this.  
“Let’s go in here!” Seven opens the first door that he sees, and of course, it’s the broom closet that he kissed Yoosung in. Just his luck. But Yoosung is probably already weirded out by him. So backing out now would be even weirder.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Yoosung I just really need to tell you something, so please don’t say anything until I’m finished, okay?”  
Yoosung nods, already not wanting to speak because Seven asked him to.  
Seven is silent for a moment, and then thinks screw it, this is happening, better do it like a band-aid.  
“I’m in love with you.”  
But because that isn’t enough Seven rambles on.  
“I have been for such a long time. And I didn’t want to ruin or friendship, because you are the only person that actually likes to spend time with me. Mc and Saeran might too, but not like you, you care about me. So I wasn’t going to do anything about it, because I don’t want to lose you, but I made a stupid deal with Saeran and I would rather tell you myself so here I am, putting my heart on the line for someone that doesn’t even like guys.”  
Seven stretches his arms, and then puts his hands on his head, turning so that his back is to Yoosung. He doesn't want to see the look Yoosung has on his face. Seven doesn’t know what it is, but it’s probably bad.  
He doesn’t want to lose his best friend.

____

Yoosung’s brain has stopped working.  
Seven loves him? did he hear that right? But he has a girlfriend! And how could an awesome guy like Seven go for someone so plain, like Yoosung.  
He doesn’t know what to do, and now Seven has his back towards him. So Yoosung does the only thing he can think of.  
He hugs Seven from behind.  
“I love you too,” he says into Seven’s hoodie.  
“Yoosung, you don’t need to say it just because I did, I know you don’t want to hurt my feelings, but this is worse.”  
Yoosung turns Seven around so he faces him, “look me in the eye and tell me I’m lying. I love you.”  
Seven looks at Yoosung’s face, he has the most serious expression ever. He means it?  
“I didn’t find out until recently, but I probably loved you for a long time, I just didn’t want to lose you too. And I though you had a girlfriend?”  
“What made you think that?”  
I followed you with Saeran when you send that text, and you were with a girl, Yoosung blushes and looks away.  
Seven grabs Yoosung’s chin, “it was just for a project, but does that mean you were jealous?” He asks with a smirk.  
“No.” Yoosung blushes even more.  
“Does it mean that I can kiss you? For real this time, no accident.”  
“I guess.” Yoosung looks up again. Seven is smirking at him.  
“You’re making fun of me,” he pouts.  
“I’m not, I’m just really happy. Because you loooove me.”  
“I’m starting to wonder why. You haven’t even kissed me yet.”  
Seven laughs, “I’m sorry, we’ll need to chance that.”  
He leans down, and softly presses his lips against Yoosung’s, who moves into the kiss.  
This kiss is sweet, and soft, and long. Seven savers the feeling, if this is a dream, let him never wake up.  
One of his hands is still on Yoosung’s chin, the other is on the small of his back. Yoosung is holding onto his arms.  
It’s an amazing feeling, his first real kiss. Yoosung can’t really recall the kiss he had before. So this feels more like a first kiss, and it’s amazing.  
They break apart, and lean their foreheads against each other. Both smiling.  
“Does this make us a couple now?” Yoosung looks Seven into his eyes.  
“I want nothing else.”

____

“You’re moving out?” Mc looks at her friend. “Why?”  
“I need to take care of myself. I’ve been living of other people for too long.”  
“I understand where you are coming from, but are you sure this is the right thing to do?”  
“Look Mc,” Jaehee clasps Mc's hands in her own, “I have been thinking about this for a long time, even before I ran away. I need to do this, I'm a big girl.”  
“I understand, but don't think you will just get rid of me. Expect me to be a regular guest at your appartement.”  
Jaehee laughs, “I wouldn't want it any other way.”  
She says her goodbyes to Mc and Zen, he left them alone for a little while so they could have a moment. Jaehee is thank full for him for that.  
Her new place is close by. It's a little small, but what do you expect from a college student? She just really needed to get out of that place. Mc and Zen were so nice to her. But it was getting harder and harder each day to spend time with Mc. She couldn't stay that close, and just be friends. She just couldn't.  
Jaehee puts away her clothes and books. She didn't have a lot to begin with, so it didn't take a lot of time, and poured herself a cup of coffee.  
She got lucky. A cafe close by needed a new part timer, and Jaehee could study when it wasn't that busy.  
Along the way she even fell more in love with coffee. It used to be something she just used whenever she was feeling tired, or had exams coming up. But now, coffee means more to her. It’s fun to make it. And Jaehee starts to daydream about woning her own cafe, she hates to admit it, but in most of those dreams, Mc is there with her.


	13. Chapter 13

It’s Zen’s very first day at practice. And he is super excited.  
It’s the first time that he is one of the few people that need to be there every day, he’s important now, and it feels amazing, he feels useful and wanted.  
And everything goes pretty good, seen as it’s the first time they’re doing it. Echo girl can sing really well. But her acting definitely needs some work. It just so fake.  
“Zeeeeen, please do this scene with me one more time.”  
Zen sighs, and what’s even worse is that she mostly wants his help.  
Because of her packed schedule she only has limited time to practice, and almost every second that she is here, she wants to spend with him.  
“I’m sorry, I promised to meet someone for lunch.”  
“But Zen, you’re supposed to help me.” She pouts, and wraps her arms around his torso.  
“Am I interrupting something?” Zen looks at the owner of that voice, it’s Jumin, his boyfriend has excellent timing.  
“No, I was just about to go outside.”  
Echo girl let’s go of Zen, and bats her eyelashes at Jumin, Zen wants to gag, almost everything about her is fake, he wouldn’t be surprised if her singing is too.  
“What are you doing here director Han?” She asks in a sickly sweet voice.  
“I came to pick up my wonderful boyfriend,” Jumin Kisses Zen squire on the mouth, and possessively wraps his arm around Zen’s waist.  
Echo girl turns red, Zen doesn’t know wether she’s embarrassed or mad, he doesn’t really care.  
“Thanks for coming here, she didn’t want to leave me alone.’’  
“Hopefully now she will now who you belong to, and stop harassing you.”  
“Who I..? I do not belong to you, you jerk.”  
“I’m sorry, I am just got a little jealous.”  
“A little,” Zen repeats sarcastically, “just don’t say stuff like that again, okay? I’m not your cat.”  
“You would look cute with cat ears,” Jumin grins, like he’s already imagining it.  
“Not happening, let’s just get lunch now.” Zen grabs his boyfriends hand and drags him towards the car that is probably waiting for them outside.  
“If you ever change your mind you should tell me, I think it would bring out your beauty even more.”  
Zen kisses Jumin on the cheek, “nice try babe, it’s not happening.”  
Jumin looks sad for a moment, before he smiles again.  
“Plenty of time to change your mind, seen as we are a couple.”  
They head out to lunch.  
And later that night, after a lot of convincing over the phone from Jumin, Zen steals his sisters fake cat ears for a moment and sends his boyfriend a selfie of him wearing it.  
But no one needs to know about that.

____

Seven and Yoosung had set Saeran down, they wanted to talk to him about something.  
“We're thinking moving in together!” Seven's arm was around Yoosung’s hip, both of them were smiling brightly.  
“Isn't that a bit soon? You two haven't been dating that long.”  
“It is a bit soon, but we were best friends before we became a couple, so it's not like we don't know each other. And now we just want to spend even more time together.  
Saeran forces a smile, he knew this would happen, but he couldn't stay forever, congratulations, I'm very happy that you make my brother so happy Yoosung. Are you going to get a new place or move into one of your apartments?  
He will be living in our apartment, Seven kisses Yoosung’s cheek, and Yoosung blushes, well, as long as you're okay with it Saeran.  
Of course, maybe I can move into Yoosung's old apartment or get a new place that is cheap, I should start looking for a job.  
Seven opens his mouth to say something, but Yoosung beats him to it.  
Saeran do you want to move out?  
Well you two will be living together so I kind of have two, and I can't live with him forever.  
Okay let me rephrase that, would you rather keep living with Seven, or live on your own, and don't worry about what you need to do, just what you want.  
Saeran hangs his head, I would want to keep living with him.  
And would it bother you if I was there too.  
Saeran shoots his head up again, of course not, you're pretty much living with us already, you're my friend, and you help me annoy Seven when I'm bored.  
Seven falls down next to his brother on the coach, pulling Yoosung with him.  
Good because I want the two people that are most important to me by my side, he hugs both his brother and his boyfriend at the same time.  
Yoosung laughs, but Saeran is trying not to let his tears show.  
He's happy, so so happy. He didn't want to burden his brother by staying forever, he knew that one day he would probably need to move out. But what Seven just said, maybe he could be together with his brother forever. And that Yoosung would be there too was even better. He saw how much they loved each other.  
Staying with them forever would be a dream come true.  
Yoosung gets up from the couch, when he returns he has three bowls of ice-cream, and the tv remote. The tv screen shows the Netflix selection screen. He hands the tv remote and a bowl of ice-cream to Saeran, the second bowl to Seven and he sits back on the couch with the last one.  
Saeran picks a movie, the three of them make comments on it, imitating the characters in weird voices. Seven keeps trying to steal Yoosung's ice-cream, and he tried to do it to Saeran once but he almost stabbed him to death with the spoon.  
Seven and Yoosung fall asleep halfway through the movie, Saeran carefully moves them so that they both have their legs on the couch, and covers them with a blanket. Yoosung is laying on Seven's chest, Seven's arms on his back, holding him close.  
Saeran smiles, these idiots were made for each other. He turns of the lights in the living room, and goes to his own room to sleep.

____

Mc taps her pen on her notebook, she can’t concentrate.  
Ever since Jaehee left the house has felt so quiet. Which is weird considering that first of all, silence should help her with concentrating, and Jaehee is a quiet person.  
She decides to just give up for now, it’s not due soon anyways. Mc flops down on her bed, the small bed seems too big too. She sighs and takes out her phone, maybe talking to Jaehee will make it easier? 

Mc: Hey! Can you talk?  
Jaehee: Sure, what’s up? I am working though.  
Mc: Nothing, I’m just bored  
Mc: I’d ask you to hang out, but….  
Jaehee: I’m done at 6, we can meet up after that.  
Jaehee: Only if you want too.  
Mc: I’d like that, we could watch a movie!  
Jaehee: I look forward to it.  
Jaehee: There is a costumer now, I must leave, he is quite insistent.  
Mc: Don’t leave him waiting ^^

Mc sighs and puts her phone away again.  
She’s still bored, and now some guy is probably annoying Jaehee. It’s her job, but still.

Jaehee: Some guy tried to hit on me very fiercely, I’m fine, but it was annoying.  
Jaehee: He won’t leave, and I can’t use judo on him.  
Jaehee: It’s getting busier now so I probably won’t be able to text you, till tonight.

She doesn’t bother replying, Jaehee wouldn’t read it, there’s no point.  
For some reason she can only get annoyed at the fact that that guy hit on Jaehee, of course he would hit on her, Jaehee’s amazing. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t bother her.  
He doesn’t know truly how amazing she is. She always works so hard and she’s so selfless.  
Mc gets an idea, it’s kind of a bad one, but it might help Jaehee.  
She gets her coat, and leaves.


	14. Chapter 14

Mc walks into the cafe, it’s nice and warm, so she takes of her coat.  
Jaehee hasn’t seen her yet, she’s too busy giving people their coffee and trying to ignore the person hitting on her as much as she can.  
Her legs start moving on her own, and she starts to walk quicker when the guy gets handsy. He has his hand on Jaehee’s arm. Mc can see her friend forcing a smile.  
Her brain isn’t working, this guy needs to get his hands of.  
“Hey honey!”  
Did she just say that?  
Jaehee looks up, her face is a mix between happiness and confusion.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t be here earlier.”  
No, that is not what she wants to say, why isn’t her body listening?  
She can feel herself moving even further, leaning against the counter, and than over it.  
Her hands have a mind of their own too, moving towards Jaehee’s face, holding it softly. Guiding her forward.  
Their lips touch.  
Mc doesn’t know what’s happening.  
She’s kissing her friend, in the middle of her work place.  
Everyone can see them.  
Her body pulls away, Jaehee is blushing, the guy that tried to hit on her is screaming something. About how Jaehee was leading him on, another cafe employee tells him to leave.  
Mc’s brain has just stopped. Nothing is going right, her body is frozen, she can still feel the ghost of her friends lips on her own.  
It felt incredible.  
Mc is laying with her head in her arms, trying to hide her blush. A soft thud makes her look up. Jaehee had set a hot chocolate in front of her.  
“Thanks, for getting rid of him, on the house.”  
“It’s no problem, guys can be so annoying.” She doesn’t dare mention the kiss.  
Or the fact that it was her first.  
Mc burns her tongue on the first sip.  
They don’t talk after that, except that Mc fakes a head ache and cancels their plans. She hates lying like this, but she has too.  
Leaving the cafe with a heavy heart, and every intention to hide in a blanket fort until her death, preferably with ice-cream.  
Maybe Saeran will join her.

____

“Sis?”  
Zen just got back from one of his many dates with his boyfriend, he wanted to eat dinner with her, but he can’t see her.  
“Mc where are you?”  
He’s starting to get worried, what if she got kidnapped? He should have looked over her better.  
“GO AWAY!”  
It’s Mc’s voice, coming from her room. Zen opens her bed room door, her bed is covered by a blanket that reaches her closet, creating a fort. Zen sits down infant of it.  
“What’s wrong?” He asks her softly.  
“Nothing.”  
“Ever since you were a child you’d create something like this if you were sad, something it clearly wrong.”  
“What’s it like to be in love?”  
He hadn’t expected that, he’s not even sure he knows how to answer that. Sure, he’s dating Jumin, but love is something so difficult and complex.  
“That depends on the person.”  
A crumpled up tissue paper gets throw at his face.  
“That doesn’t help me.” Zen can hear she’s been crying.  
“Can I come in?”  
She’s silent, so Zen decides to just do so. He opens the blanket so that he can get in without destroying the fort.  
His sisters eyes are red, and she’s curled in on herself, her computer is laying on the bed too, but the screen is black, a halfway melted tub of ice-cream next to her, tissues surrounding her face.  
“Who hurt you? I will punch them.”  
“Then you would need to punch me, cause I hurt myself.”  
Zen wipes away her tears and takes her into his arms, hugging her close.  
“It’s okay.”  
Those words break her, Mc clings to him, crying into his shirt.  
After she’s finally calmed down a bit, Zen dares to speak again.  
“What happened?”  
“I don’t know, I’m just so confused, is this what love feels like?”  
“You’re in love?”  
“I think so.”  
Mc hides her face in her brothers chest.  
“Why is romance so difficult?”  
Zen huffs a laugh, “I wish I knew.”  
They stay like that a little longer, until Mc’s stomach grumbles. Zen laughs and orders pizza for the both of them.  
The end up on the couch with the pizza, watching sitcoms under blankets, Mc wears an old sweater of Zen, giving her sweater paws.  
“So what has you down?”  
“The fact that I might have been in love, but didn't realise it until now.”  
“That shouldn’t be anything new.”  
Mc furrows her brows, “what do you mean?”  
“We both have a track record of not realising when we are in love, it kinda runs in the family. Remember that guy in high school? Everyone but you knew you had a crush on him, even he did, except you.”  
Mc pouts, “I am not that oblivious.”  
Zen laughs, loudly, “yeah, you are.”  
Mc softly hits his shoulder, but she does have a small smile.  
“So what guy do I need to threaten?”  
Mc fumbles with her sleeves, “it’s not a guy.”  
“Ow, allright, what girl do I need to threaten?”  
“That doesn’t bother you?”  
“Mc, I’m literally dating a guy, I have nothing against homosexuality.”  
“Sorry, I just got a little scared.”  
Zen wraps his arms around her, “don’t worry about stuff like that, you’re my sister, and I will always love you.”  
Mc smiles, her tears are happy ones now.  
“Thank you for accepting me”  
“There’s nothing wrong with liking girls, girls are awesome, and so are guys. But who do you like?”  
Mc mumbles something Zen can’t understand.  
“What?”  
“Jaehee,” she says clearly, this time, and hides her face.  
“Well that’s going to be a problem.”  
“Why?”  
“Because she knows more about fighting than I do, she’ll kick me into a wall.”  
Mc giggles, “I’m sure she won’t do that.”  
“Are you going to tell her?”  
“I kind of kissed her.”  
“What do you mean kind of?”  
“There was this guy hitting on her at work, so I kissed her to get him to stop.”  
“Look at you! That’s so smooth.”  
“No it wasn’t, I didn’t have any control, and I only found out after the kiss that I like her.  
“Relationships are a mess.”  
“Yeah, they are.”


	15. Chapter 15

Mc was doing everything to avoid Jaehee, and Jaehee is freaking out.  
Because that’s what you do when the girl you have a crush on kisses you, and then avoids you.  
It wasn’t her first kiss, Jaehee has some experience, but it was the most perfect one ever. The type of kiss that leaves you breathless, starving for more, like a drug.  
But getting more is impossible if said drug avoids you.  
Jaehee gives up after her fifth time trying to get Mc’s attention, because the girl walks away from their table with Zen.  
She rests her head in her arms, feeling like she wants to cry.  
The scent of coffee enters her nose, and she looks up. Surprisingly the first thing she sees is teil coloured hair, V.  
He pushes the disposable cup filled with coffee closer to her.  
“You drink it black, right?” His voice is calm and kind, “you looked upset, so I figured you could use a cup.”  
Jaehee nods, she sits upright and takes a sip. It’s a little hot, and doesn’t taste that good, cafeteria coffee never does. But the black liquid is exactly what she needs.  
“What’s the problem?”  
“I think I’m fighting with Mc.”  
“Why?”  
“She’s been avoiding me, but I haven’t done anything wrong, or I don’t think I did.”  
“She might have her reasons for avoiding you.”  
“That may be so, but I just which she’d tell me if that’s the case.”  
“Do you have an idea why she might be avoiding you?”  
Jaehee explains everything that has happened, V thinks for a little while after she’s done.  
“I don’t think you did anything wrong.”  
“EXACTLY.”  
“But Mc might be confused about her feelings, why don’t you try telling her about yours?”  
“How do you know I have feelings for her?”  
V takes a sip of his tea, “it’s pretty obvious.”  
Jaehee groans.  
“I believe that telling her about your feelings will really help the both of you.”  
“Do you have any idea how terrifying that idea is?”  
V just sips his tea with a smirk, and Jaehee groans again.

____

“Are you really going to keep avoiding her? You won’t be able to keep that up forever Mc.”  
“Shut up Zen, I have my ways.”  
Zen sighs, “is that way staying in your fort forever?”  
“Don’t judge me! I am armed with tissue paper.”  
“Oh, no, the feared tissue paper, whatever will I do?” Zen says in a monotonic voice.  
Zen can hear a knock on the door, he walks out of his sisters room and to the door. He opens it, Jaehee is standing behind it.  
“Hey.” She says awkwardly.  
“Hello Jaehee, come in, what can I do for you.”  
“I don’t want to intrude,” Zen sighs, why does she do this?  
“You’re our friend, you wouldn’t be intruding, just get in.”  
Jaehee shakes her head, and takes an envelope out of her bag.  
“Please give this to your sister.  
“What’s this?”  
“A letter.”  
“What’s in this letter?”  
Jaehee looks away and blushes, “a confession.”  
Zen grabs Jaehee’s arm and drags her inside, into Mc’s room.  
“Confessions are best said, not read.” He walks out. It’s up to them now.  
Hopefully Jaehee doesn’t back out.  
____

Jaehee stands frozen in the room she used to sleep, Mc is most likely under the blanket fort on the bed.  
“Zen? What’s going o…” Mc's head peaks out of the fort, both girls look at each other, frozen.  
“Hey?”  
Mc moves back into the fort.  
Jaehee is very confused, what should she do? What can she do?  
Well she came here to do something.  
“I have a letter for you.”  
“Don’t want it.”  
Jaehee sighs, she’s getting no where.  
“Then I’ll read it to you.” She opens the letter, and clears her throat to start reading. Before she can, the letter is snatched out of her hands.  
“If you want to tell me something, at least don’t just read from a letter.”“I would have done that, but someone kept avoiding me.” Mc looks away, feeling guilty.  
“I’m sorry, I was being unreasonable.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Jaehee sits on the edge of the bed, not in the fort, but also not really out of it, just in between.  
“I think so.”  
“You don’t hate me?”  
“You don’t go from love to hate in a day.”  
“Love?” Mc slowly repeats the word, Jaehee only now notices what she said, and hides her face in her hands.  
“You love me?”  
Jaehee nods, hands still on her face, Mc pries them away, her hands softly on Jaehee’s cheeks.  
“Please say it properly.”  
“I, I love you, Mc.”  
Mc lunges forward with a little too much force, they both end up on the floor.  
“I love you too,” she says before capturing Jaehee’s lips in a kiss.

 

Four years later

Jaehee and Mc started dating, and when Jaehee decided to open her own cafe, Mc was right by her, helping her all the way.  
Zen and Jumin moved in together after a while, Zen became an actor famous for more than just his looks, Jumin inherited the company of his father, they’re engaged now. God help the woman that tries to hit on either on them, they can get a little jealous.  
Seven and Yoosung are also living together, marriage seems too far from them, right now they just want to focus on life with each other, they don’t need a ring to prove it. Seven’s job didn’t really change, Yoosung became a vet.  
Saeran still lives with them, and therapy is really helping him.  
V travels the world, creating the most beautiful photographs, Jaehee and Mc have some of his best ones in their cafe.  
Vanderwood is still the school councillor, and even though everyone has graduated, they became a close friend of the others, frequently enjoying a cup of coffee at the cafe, or dinner with everyone.

Good ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh, over 20.000 words, 15 chapters, and it's finished, can I just say that I'm proud of myself.  
> It might not look like a lot, but for me it is, I usually don't finish any of my writing projects, so this is kind of a big deal to me.  
> There are things I'd like to change, the ending is a little rushed, I just couldn't really write Mc and Jaehee's relationship, I don't know why, but the scenes with Seven, Zen or Yoosung just kind of wrote themselves, unlike Jaehee's scenes. There was also some other stuff I wanted to write more for, but right now I'm just proud. I might go back and change it, but now it is what it is.  
> Thank you so much, to everyone that read this fic, I don't care if you followed it from the start, started reading when I was half way done, or just read it when it was finished. I love you and thank you for reading this, especially if you took your time to give kudos, write a comment, or did both. But really I just want to thank you for Reading this till the end. I'm not the best writer, personally I think I have a lot of flaws in my work, so the fact that someone takes their time to read something I created, and enjoyed it, means the world to me.  
> I'm a little sad I can't write till next week, because this fic won't have a next week, if anyones interested I'm very willing to write one-shots for this little universe I created, if you have an idea just hit me up. And maybe I'll write another mystic messenger fic, but not right now, right now my focus is on school, and I'm going to try to devote my time to school, my own fiction (trying to get into a school where you need to have an original story takes a lot of time), and maybe writing klance, if I get ideas for that.  
> There are already quite a few klance one shots on my account, so check them out if you're interested in klance. And if you want a better way of getting a notification when I post something, than check out [my tumblr](https://justtokeepscrolling.tumblr.com/), I usually post at least a link on there, and I have an inbox with anon turned on, if you ever want to ask or say something, feel free to do so!  
> Once again, thank you so much, and I hope you have a lovely day.  
> Maybe till another time! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll try to remember to post the next chapter next week!  
> It would be really great if you would give me a kudos or a comment, because it would mean you liked it and that would inspire me to write more.  
> Goodbye ^^ thank you for reading!


End file.
